Levi x Reader: Motivation
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: She was a member of Squad Levi. She was determined, but unmotivated. Now that she's found her motivation, what could come out of it? Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Confessions

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

She sat, her glassy eyes peering out the window just like they always did. She watched several leaves float past, the wind making them toss and turn much like a child who knew no slumber. Her cheek pressed firmly against her hand which had been balled up into a fist, and she gave a heavy sigh. Just that week, she had watched two of her friends fall victim to the monstrosities known as Titans. She had learned to control her emotions, and it didn't bother her as much as it used to.

She heard the door open behind her, but she paid it no heed. "(Name), the Corporal wishes to see you," she heard a female voice say from behind her. She turned her head ever so slightly to see none other than Hanji, the Titan fanatic of the squad. She gave another heavy sigh and rose from her seat, her back cracking from being in one place for too long. "Alright. Do you have any idea what he wants?" she asked as she began following Hanji down the hallway. Hanji shook her head, her brown hair getting a bit messy from the over-exaggeration of it. She raised her eyebrow, and Hanji released a small chuckle. "Oh, calm down, (Name). I bet it's nothing bad. He probably just wants to talk about what happened the other day."

She groaned, her face contorting into one of both worry and guilt. She remembered how she was on the wall leading out of the city, declaring that she would single-handedly take down any Titan that crossed her path. She claimed she would even put the great Eren Jaeger to shame, and nearly toppled over the edge of the wall in her drunken stupor. Had it not been for the quick reflexes of Corporal Levi, she would have surely fallen to her doom or and/or gotten eaten by a Titan.

Hanji opened the door to the Corporal's office, and (Name) walked inside. There sat the Corporal, his eyes glinting in the light of day. She gulped, and glanced over her shoulder at Hanji. Hanji gave her a small nod, and shut the door. Without so much as blinking, Levi ordered her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She immediately obeyed, and he stared at her. "Do you know why I've called you here, (Name)?" She did everything she could not to lose eye contact, and then gave the tiniest of nods. "Y-yes Sir. You've called me here to-" "I've called you here to address your conduct the other day," Levi interrupted as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"Your conduct was completely senseless, dim-witted, and unintelligent. It put everyone in this squadron, who, need I remind you, has had the highest renown out of any other squadron in the entire Scouting Regiment, to shame," he scolded as he paced around her chair before coming to a halt right in front of her. "You were disgraceful." She cringed, looking away from him. He then leaned down and gripped her shoulders, pressing her against the chair. "You were chosen to enter this squadron for your skills that could possibly rival my own-" He then stopped, letting out a deep sigh.

"Listen to me, (Name). I cannot allow what happened to my previous squadron to happen to this one. I cannot allow so many more deaths… I cannot allow another incident like Petra," he said, his voice lowering so that she and she alone could hear him. She stared into his eyes, and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of worry in them. "So, please, (Name), promise me you won't be so reckless next time," he continued, a very slight smile creeping across his lips before leaving them to return to their normal solemnness. She felt her heart skip a beat at his smile, and she nodded. He moved a lock of her (color) hair behind her ear, and then stood upright.

"You are dismissed." She immediately stood up, and saluted by placing her left hand behind her back and her right hand over her heart. "Yes Sir!" she exclaimed, proceeding to exit the room. She gave a shuddering sigh as she smiled and leaned back against the wall. She had always had a thing for her Corporal, and she was quite certain everyone knew about it. But, Levi had always been so cruel to her. He would make her work harder than everyone else, punish her by making her help him clean, and overall be very commanding towards her. He paid no heed to anyone else other than her when it came to punishment.

But, she liked it in a way. She thought of it as him spending time with her, and that was all that mattered. She picked herself back up, and headed down the stairs into the meeting room. Hanji and Eren were there, and their heads turned to look at her. "So, how did it go?" Hanji asked as she held out a small loaf of bread and a cup of water. She took the two items from her, and gave a small nod. "He just scolded me, and told me how much of an embarrassment I was," she replied as she took a swig of her water.

Hanji chuckled. "Hmm… I see…" she replied as she bit her bread. (Name) raised her eyebrow. "What? Were you expecting something else?" she asked as she tore off a piece of her bread and ate it. Hanji glanced over at her, her water cup pressed against her lips. "Oh please, (Name). You do realize we all know you like Levi, right?" She felt her face redden, and she nearly spit out her bread. "E-excuse me? I do not like the Corporal!" you exclaimed. Eren chuckled. "Oh come on, you know how people say the truth comes out when people are drunk?"

She had a sudden realization. What if she had said or done something while she was drunk? Because, it was true. Most people say the truth unknowingly while they're intoxicated. She stared at Eren, and she walked towards him. "What did I say Eren…? Tell me!" she exclaimed as her hands slammed down on the table. Eren jumped a little, and he stared at her. He then glanced over at Hanji, and she sighed. "Well, you kinda tried to kiss him." Her eyes widened, and she nearly lost her footing. She had to sit down on one of the chairs to keep herself from falling to the floor.

"What else did I do…?" she breathed, rubbing her forehead with her thumb and index finger. "You told him that you wanted to go home with him," Eren continued, which nearly knocked the breath out of her. "No… you're kidding… right Eren…?" He sighed, and shook his head. "No, I'm not." She leaned back in her chair. Now everyone in the squadron and most likely beyond knew about her liking of the Corporal. Was that why he was acting so nice to her? Did he like her too? Was his image of her forever altered?

More and more thoughts ran around in her mind like a dog without a leash. She had to go talk to him. She rose to her feet, took one final gulp of her water, and then placed her remaining bread on the table. "Where do you think you're going?" Hanji asked as she raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to speak to the Corporal," she replied, opening the door. "You know he doesn't like people barging into his office without notice first, (Name). What if you…" She grinned as she saw her look at her over her shoulder. "What if you walk in on him?" Her face turned bright red, and her heart zoomed into her throat. "S-shut up…" she muttered as she walked out and shut the door. Eren stared at Hanji, a disgusted look on his face. Hanji couldn't help but begin laughing uncontrollably.

She rushed upstairs and stood in front of the Corporal's door, her hand ready to knock on the wood. She then stopped, and moved her hand to her side. "Um… Corporal? It's (Name). May I come inside?" she asked. She heard his reply, and she entered his office, shutting the door behind her. "You wished to speak with me, (Name)?" he asked as he folded his hands together and placed them on his desk. She nodded, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk again. "Yes Sir. I have something to ask you," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Levi raised his eyebrow, and she took a deep breath. "Well, my incident the other day. Did I really try to kiss you? Did I really tell you to take me home with you? Because I truly didn't mean it! I was drunk and I mean, I couldn't have known what I saying and-" Levi raised his hand and gave her a slight tilt of his head. "You know, you did indeed do all those things. But, it's a shame you said you didn't mean them," he replied, his voice airy and soft. She felt your cheeks turn crimson, and she gulped. "What do you mean, Corporal?"

He rose to his feet, walking in front of her and gripping her chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at him. "What I mean is," he leaned down beside her, his black hair tickling her neck. "I would have gladly taken you home with me…" Her heart nearly exploded out of her chest with those words, and she hoped Levi couldn't hear just how loud it was beating. Levi then placed a gentle kiss upon her neck, and stood upright.

She stared at him, and she couldn't avert her gaze. Her entire body tingled and her heart kept pounding in her chest as she stared at his eyes. His eyes were always what captivated her. Everyone always told stories of his eyes; how the light had been sucked out of them by death and tragedy, how they were as cold as sharpened steel, and how they were as cruel as a Titan itself. But, she saw otherwise. She saw, deep down inside them, caring. She saw hurt, she saw pain, she saw every emotion that he had trained himself to bury for the benefit of others.

She rose to her feet, her hand raising itself to gently grip his white cravat. "Levi… I would like to tell you the truth now… not the truth that comes from a drunken stupor, but the truth that comes from my very heart and soul," she said, her (color) eyes gazing into his. She looked at him for a moment, and then softly pressed her lips against his own. "I love you, for you, Corporal. I don't care if people deem you "humanities strongest." I don't care if people say you're emotionless. None of that matters to me. What matters is how you've shown me what a great leader you are. What a great Corporal you are. What a great man you are," she said, giving him the softest smile she could muster.

"I've been in your squadron for quite some time now, and I've watched how you handle things. I've heard the stories of what happened before I was recruited, and I was shocked that you were able to live through it all. You truly are a strong man, Corporal. I admire you for everything you do. From your strength to your love of cleaning, I admire it all." Levi looked at her for a moment, and then did something she never thought he would ever do. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. He hugged her to the point that his fingers were digging into her back, and he nestled his head into her shoulder.

She was too shocked to do anything, but thankfully her brain knew what she wanted to do and she held him close to her. She closed her eyes, her chin resting softly on his shoulder. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Corporal… you don't have to hide…" she said quietly before letting go of him. He cleared his throat and fixed his cravat as he stood upright once more. "(Name)," he said as he looked at her sternly. She thought she had said something wrong, and that he was going to scold her again, so she looked down. "Thank you…" She blinked and looked back up at him, a small, genuine smile upon his lips.

She nodded, and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek. "Now go on, (Name). You know we depart tomorrow for an expedition," Levi said as he nodded his head towards the door. She gave him another salute, and then headed for the door. She was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist. "(Name)… promise me you won't stray from me side tomorrow. I've placed you in my team formation on my right side. You mustn't stray from me, do you understand?" She looked at him seriously, and then nodded. "Yes Sir. I understand." With those words, he let her go, and she hurried off downstairs to her quarters.

~The Next Day~

She and the whole fleet of Scouting Regiment soldiers stood ready on horseback at the entrance to the gate. Levi had decided that the formation used during the first expedition that cost Petra's life was the best way of going about Titan expeditions. Everyone had also been informed that Commander Erwin would not be joining this expedition, and therefore Levi was in charge. The gate was now opening, and she waited for the signal from Levi to begin their charge into the unknown.

Levi then spurred his horse, beginning the expedition. Her group followed, her on the right side of Levi, and Eren on the left. After they had gotten far enough, Levi signaled for the formation to split up. She looked over her shoulder to see the many teams heading off in different directions, and she sighed. She never knew what could be out here, and she was always fearing for her life. But, it was her duty as a soldier to give her life for the greater good of humanity. She had always been known for her determination, strength, and speed, but she had not graduated top ten. What she lacked was motivation. She blew off everything she could in training, and that lowered her overall rate of performance.

But now, she had the exact motivation that she needed. She had friends to protect, and she had Levi. She was glad she had confessed her feelings to him, especially since she never knew when her time would come. She continued to follow Levi, the galloping of the horse's hooves echoing in her ears.

She then was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the loud explosion of a flare gun. "Already?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder to see what color had been fired. She looked up and saw a black flare, the worst color her eyes could ever behold. She then realized how close the flare was, and her eyes widened as she saw a "crawler", as earned by the way they ran on all fours, hastily making its way towards her group.

"_**It's a Deviant**_!"


	2. Forest of Love

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

Those words rung in her ear, nearly disorienting her. "Heichou!" she exclaimed as she looked ahead of her. Levi shot her a glance over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as he saw the Deviant hastily making its way towards her. With the reflexes only he could have, he tore his feet away from the bindings of the saddle, leapt from his horse's back, and grabbed her around her waist. He had pulled her off of her horse, and pulled her against him as the two were sent rolling across the ground. She heard a loud crash, and she noticed the Deviant had been thrown to the ground.

Levi grabbed her shirt, pulling her to her feet. "Run." She looked at him, completely confused. "I said run!" he exclaimed, throwing her forward and nearly causing her to fall again. She decided to obey him, and the two began running across the plains. She glanced over her shoulder, and she realized why he told her to run. The Deviant had altered its course, and now it was coming after the both of them. "Levi! We can't-" "Shut up and run!" Levi commanded, shooting her a glare. She nodded, and felt her heart pounding in her throat.

She heard the Deviant growing ever closer, and soon she could feel its hot breath on her back. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she shook her head. "_I won't allow myself to die here_!" she thought, pulling out her weapons. Levi glanced over at her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She was thrown upon his back, and she heard the whizzing of his maneuvering gear as she was yanked into the air. The loud snap of the Deviant's teeth echoed in her ears as it nearly missed the both of them, and she saw the surrounding area change from an open plain to a large forest.

"_This is the forest where Petra and Levi's team was killed…_" she thought, feeling Levi land on one of the branches of a large tree. He set her down, and turned to glare at her. "What the hell do you think you were doing, (Name)?" he exclaimed loudly, making her cringe. He grabbed the front of her shirt in his fist, bringing her right in front of his face. He stared at her for a moment, and then closed his eyes, giving a low sigh. He set her down gently, looking away. "(Name)… you need to have more faith in me… did you honestly believe that I would let your life end then and there?" he asked as he looked down at the ground below the two of them.

She looked away, feeling ashamed for even letting the thought cross her mind that Levi would allow her death. She sheathed her swords, looking down. "Heichou, I-" "Don't call me that." She blinked, looking over at her captain. "What?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I said, don't call me that, (Name)," he replied as he turned to face her. "I want you to address me by my correct name when we're alone, do you understand?" he asked, a very tiny smile crossing his lips.

She smiled softly, her heart fluttering a little. "Yes Levi," she replied, moving a lock of her (color) hair behind her ear. He then turned towards the entrance of the forest, and waited for a moment. "Alright, it looks like the Titan has either been killed or has gone a different direction," he muttered, reaching under his cloak. He then clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Damn it, my flare gun must have been thrown off in the fall," he growled, rubbing the back of his neck. "(Name), what about your gun?" he asked as he glanced over at her.

She reached for her thigh, only to find that her gun was missing from its holster. She sighed quietly, shaking her head. Levi sighed deeply, grabbing her waist and leaping down to the ground using the branches on the tree. "We walk alright? We'll follow the flares that others fire," Levi said as he pointed through an opening in the trees to reveal a green flare. She nodded, and the both of them walked along through the forest. "It would figure we get as far as we did previously before we run into trouble," Levi hissed under his breath. She gave a quiet sigh, and she really wanted to comfort him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and embrace him. She wanted to tell him that everything was alright. She wanted to press her lips against his and never leave them. She wanted to-

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt something touch her right hand. She glanced down, seeing Levi's hand now laced together with hers. She felt her cheeks instantly turn red, and she looked away quickly. She heard a quiet chuckle come from beside her, and that only made her blush deepen. "(Name) is this making you feel awkward?" She shook her head, looking over at him. "It's just not something I could see you doing," she replied quietly. "Hmph, I see," Levi replied as he pulled his hand out of hers. She squeaked, grabbing his hand again. "N-no! It's okay," she replied, holding his hand tightly.

He smiled a little, and gave a small nod. "By the way, (Name), I want to apologize for throwing you back there. The fall didn't hurt you, did it?" he asked as he looked at her. She shook your head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, my horse would have been thrown with me and probably crushed me," she replied.

Levi just gave a small nod, and looked up towards the sky again. He noticed a red flare, and they altered their course to follow it. She placed her fingers against her lips, whistling loudly. "What are you doing, (Name)?" Levi asked as he glanced over at her. "Whistling for our horses. They're trained to come to our whistles, so if they survived they should come to us, right?" she responded as she continued her whistling.

He then put his hand tightly over her mouth. "Would you shut your mouth? Horses aren't the only thing out here, you know," he hissed as he glared at her. She looked at him and gave a tiny nod. He then let go of her mouth and she followed him silently. She looked around, sighing quietly as she heard another flare gun go off. She then gasped as she felt herself being shoved against a tree trunk, and Levi hung over her. He stared at her, his hands right above her shoulders so she couldn't go anywhere. "(Name), do you remember what I told you the other day? That I couldn't have another incident like Petra?" he asked, his voice low and dark. She gulped, responding with a meek, "yes." Levi sighed deeply, and moved his hands from above her shoulders to resting on her hips.

"You need to know that I used to have feelings for Petra, and that I never was able to tell her how I felt. Then after her death, I thought I would never be able to feel what I feel right now," he said, moving his head right in front of hers. The two were practically breathing the same air. Her heart was thumping in her chest, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson again. "And that feeling is that I love you," he purred before he pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened by the ferocity and need of the kiss, but her eyes almost instinctively fluttered shut and her lips were drawn to his like a magnet. Her arms wrapped around his body, her fingers digging into his cloak as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her eagerly awaiting cavern. She gave a tiny moan as her tongue wrapped and folded itself around his own, his body being pressed against hers. She ran her fingers up his back and into his hair before pulling away from the kiss, a small strand of saliva connecting the two of them together.

She had never seen him act this way, much less did she ever think he could in all honesty. She gave soft, quick breaths as she stared at him, both of their bodies hot from anticipation and arousal. "(Name), when we get back to the city…" he stopped, leaning down to give a gentle bite to her neck that made her moan. "I'm going to make you mine, do you understand?" he purred seductively in her ear. She whimpered softly, her body shuddering at his voice.

_**Never in her life had she wanted so badly to be back inside those walls.**_


	3. Moment of Reprieve

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

She and Levi had stopped for the night. She had walked for literally the entire course of the day, and her feet felt like they were about to fall off of her ankles. Levi had assured her that the teams were resting somewhere, and they wouldn't be any further by morning, so she wasn't that worried about catching up to them. Levi had carried her up to one of the higher branches of the tree so they wouldn't have the risk of being attacked by any Titans during the night.

They now sat side by side, their backs against the trunk of the tree. They had a pretty clear view of the night sky from where they were seated, and she gave a soft sigh. Levi glanced over at her, and then looked up at the sky as well. "You know, I remember my mother telling me stories about the stars," she began to say. This caught Levi's attention, and he looked over towards her.

"She would tell me about how one day a star fell to earth. That single star had been cast out from the heavens because it wasn't bright enough like the others. That star stayed still for several days, unnoticed by anyone. Determined to finally become something of importance, that star turned itself into a human. It lived a normal human life, going to school, finding a job, but it never lost sight of its goal. To become something of importance. One day, that star came across another human. It had seen many humans before, but this one made it feel something it had never felt before. The star began speaking to this 'special' human, and they felt a bond begin to grow between them. After a while, the star finally figured out that it had accomplished its goal. It had become something of importance. It may have not been important to everyone, but if it had the love of the one human it loved more than anything, it felt happy."

She then sighed quietly, a small smile crossing her lips. "It's funny how love can come out of nowhere," she said in a near whisper. She felt Levi's hand grab hers, his fingers lacing together with her own. "(Name), I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I've treated you." She looked at him, and he stared at the stars. "I know that I have a cold appearance, but I must have it. I need it to control my squadron, I need it to control other squadrons, and I need it to control myself," he continued, his hand gripping hers a bit tighter.

"What do you mean you need it to control yourself, Levi?" she asked, tilting her head. "What I mean is, I need it so that I can protect other people. If I let my true emotions take over, I won't be able to protect the people I love. For example. If I were to be afraid of Titans, I would most likely die. I would freeze, and I would die on the spot. If I were to cry, my tears would blind my eyes and I wouldn't be able to see what was going on around me. So, I remain cold and emotionless. But," he stopped and looked at her, a slight smile creeping upon his lips.

"When I'm alone, I can be much of the opposite," he continued as he gently placed a kiss upon her lips. She felt her cheeks turn red, and she gulped. He moved a lock of her (color) hair behind her ear, making her shiver slightly. "You know, (Name), you're very sensitive," Levi said, his voice low and sultry. Her heart fluttered at his words and his voice, and she felt his hands run along her curves. He then helped her move herself onto his lap, and his hands came to rest upon her hips.

"T-the only reason I'm sensitive is that-" She stopped and looked away, her face now beet red. Levi gave a small smirk, leaning forward to gently nip at her neck. "What was that, (Name)?" he hissed, placing gentle kisses on the crook of her neck. She bit her lip, a small moan leaving her lips. "I-It's because I love you…" she stammered. He bit her neck a bit harder, making her moan again. "Or is it because," he stopped, bucking his hips upward into her. "You've never been touched like this before?"

She looked away, entirely embarrassed. But, he was right. She had never been touched in such a way before, and this was entirely new to her. She did wonder how he knew she was a virgin. "Levi…" He looked up at her, and she gulped. "H-how did you guess I was a virgin…?" she asked, gently running her fingers through his hair. "It's quite simple really, (Name). Even if you've only done it one time, you're never as sensitive as you were the first time again. Even if it's only a small change, it's still noticeable," he replied quietly.

She looked at him, tilting her head. "I-Is that so?" she asked, feeling his hands run up and down along her curves once more. "It is indeed, (Name)," he purred in her ear before gently nipping it. She forced herself to keep from moaning again, and she leaned down to gently press her lips against his. He leaned back against the tree, tilting his head to get better access to her lips.

She felt his tongue press against her lips as if he was pleading for entrance, and she was more than happy to oblige. He darted his tongue past her lips and crashed it against her own, and for the first time, she heard him give a barely audible, husky groan. She pulled away, a small strand of saliva connecting the two together. "L-Levi…" she said quietly, her cheeks painted red once again. "I love the noise you just made," she said, her eyes growing clouded with lust.

Levi gave her a seductive smirk, and softly ran his tongue along her neck. "Like I said… when we get back inside the wall," he hissed quietly. She whined, pursing her lip as she looked at him. "What the hell Levi… who knows how long that will take?" she muttered, causing him to chuckle. "You're that eager to lose yourself, are you?" She squeaked, covering her face with her hands.

"N-no…! I didn't mean that…!" she exclaimed, and she felt Levi gently touch her hands. He then moved away, softly kissing her cheek. "And I was just teasing you, (Name)," he replied as he looked up at her. She smiled softly, resting her head against his chest. "Hey Levi?" He looked down at her, and she sighed softly. "I may not have very much motivation, but… thank you for believing in me," she said as she closed her eyes. Levi raised his eyebrow again. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean… without your approval, I never would have gotten to join your squad," she replied, feeling her body starting to drift off to sleep. Levi smiled a tiny bit, and nodded. "That is entirely true. I honestly had second thoughts about choosing you. Mostly because of your lack of motivation. But, Hanji was the one who changed my mind. She claimed that everything else about you was exceeding expectations… so I went out on a limb and chose you for my squadron."

Levi heard no response, and he smiled a little when he realized that she had fallen asleep. "Well, maybe it's better if you didn't hear that last bit…" he continued to himself as he gently ran his fingers through her (color) hair.

"_**Sleep well, (**__**Name**__**)…"**_


	4. Peace Doesn't Last for Long

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the light almost blinding her. She groaned, her hand coming down over her eyes in a feeble attempt to shield them from the onslaught of brightness. "Well, well, well, look who finally woke up." She yawned and sat up, her eyes droopy and her vision blurry. "If you didn't notice, I went to sleep rather late last night," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She heard Levi chuckle, and he whacked her playfully across the back of her head. "Come on. Always be at the ready."

She whined and rubbed the spot he hit, pursing her lip. "Have they started moving yet?" she asked as she looked around for any sign of flares. "As far as I'm aware, they haven't-" He was stopped as he heard the firing of a gun, and he looked in front of them. "What the hell? Where's the flare?" he cursed as he kept looking. "Um… Levi?" she asked as she gently tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around, finally seeing what she saw. The flares were now headed in the opposite direction, back towards the wall. "What the hell do they think they're doing?!" Levi exclaimed as he began leaping down towards the ground. "Heichou! Wait for me!" she yelled as she began to follow him until they both reached the ground. Levi was already zipping through the trees ahead of her, and she did her best to catch up with him. The both of them then got to the edge of the forest, and began making their way on foot across the plains.

She took a deep breath, her lungs feeling like they were on fire. "Why are they retreating, Levi?" she managed to call. "I have no idea. Their asses are mine when I get a hold of them!" he snapped. She sighed deeply, and heard a whinny come from her right side. She looked over, only to have a large smile cover her face. "Levi! Levi, hold on!" she exclaimed. Levi growled and stopped, turning around to face her. He was rather surprised at the sight he saw. It was his horse, along with hers, standing side by side. She nuzzled her cheek against her faithful companion's neck, and he gave a huff as if replying to her actions. "I can't believe it. Our horses survived?" Levi asked as he walked beside his horse and began to gently stroke its mane. She giggled, looking at him as she jumped onto her horse's back. "I told you that they would come to our whistling!"

Levi scoffed as he leapt onto his horse, and he sighed. "Looks like we're riding bare… their saddles are missing," he muttered. She nodded, and gently pat her companion's side. "Alright buddy, let's head home," she said softly. He gave a loud whinny and galloped off, Levi right beside her. It wasn't very long before she could barely see one of the other groups ahead, and she pointed at them. "There, Levi!" She stopped as she heard a loud pounding coming from behind them, and she glanced over her shoulder. "Damn it! Levi! Looks like we've got a friend! An eight meter tall friend!"

Levi glanced over his shoulder to see the Titan following the two of them, and he shook his head. "No, (Name). Others may be following it. We keep going until we reach the inside of the wall," he replied as he spurred on his horse. She heard the rumbling coming from behind them, and she tried to ignore it. "Levi… what happens when we get to the wall? Will they be able to close the gate fast enough?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He didn't answer, and looked towards the wall. "They'll have to." She stared at him, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. The rumbling behind them drew nearer, and she glanced over her shoulder again. "Oh God! Levi!" Levi looked again, seeing three more Titans following the two of them. "Come on! We have to get inside the wall! They'll keep drawing more and more Titans towards us!" she exclaimed as she dug her heel into her horse's side. He whinnied loudly and ran a bit faster, Levi following her lead.

They managed to catch up to the group she had managed to catch a glimpse of earlier, and it was none other than Levi's group. "Shitty Glasses! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Levi roared as he got beside her. "Do you not see those Titans? Something spurred them to come after us!" Hanji replied quickly as she pointed behind them. (Name) took another look over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw a whole horde of Titans coming after them.

"Wait! Levi?! (Name)?! You're alive?!" Hanji asked as she stared at the both of you. "Does that matter right now, Shitty Glasses?" Levi hissed as he glared at her. She looked at him, obviously recognizing he wasn't messing around. "Don't worry. We're almost back to the wall. As long as we make it inside they should be able to shut the gate in time before the Titans manage to make it through!" Hanji replied. "Where the hell are the other squads?" Levi asked as he looked around.

"We lost six entire squads that we know of. The others have already made it back inside the wall," she heard Eren say as he looked over at her. "Well, well, Jaeger. I'm surprised you didn't turn into your Titan form and slaughter them all," Levi said with a devilish grin. Eren glared at him and she smiled. "There's the wall! We're going to make it!" she exclaimed.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, completely disoriented. She had a ringing in her ear, and she felt someone pulling on her cloak. "G-t u-! Get u-! Get up, (Name)!" she heard Levi commanding as he tried to lift her by her cloak. She slowly rose to her feet and looked around, seeing her horse now on the ground. She gasped and ran beside him, seeing how badly he was hurt. He had a large gash going down his side, and two of his legs were broken. "Levi! Levi, help me!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she tried desperately to somehow save her friend.

"(Name)! Leave him! We have to get out of here!" Levi exclaimed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "No! No! I can't leave him there! He's still alive! Levi, put me down!" she screeched, tears falling from her eyes in a never ending stream. She was pulled away from her companion, and the way he looked at her tore her heart apart. She pounded her fist against Levi's back, her body growing limp from her fighting.

She saw the scenery change from the plains to many houses and buildings, and she heard a loud crash as the gate shut behind them. She was set down, and Levi's group gathered around them. "(Name)… I'm so sor-" "Shut up! I don't want to talk to **_any_ **of you right now!" she shouted before taking off towards her squad's cabin. She raced down the streets, ignoring the questions asked by many civilians she passed, and threw open the door to her home. She ran downstairs into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She hobbled to her bed before collapsing onto it, her tears once again flowing down her cheeks. She buried her head into her pillow, her sobs being muffled by it. She heard her door open, but she didn't even care at this point. She heard it shut with a '_click_', and someone sat on the end of her bed. "(Name)…" She immediately recognized Hanji's voice, and she glanced at her, her eyes glistening with tears.

"W-what the hell happened…? We were fine…" she stammered, trying her best to keep from breaking down again. Hanji sighed, playing with her thumbs. "There was a Deviant in the group. The same Deviant that caused our split-up, actually. He came from behind without us knowing and knocked you off your horse. I'm surprised it didn't hit any of the rest of us," she replied quietly. She felt her heart split open when Hanji said the word 'horse', and she took several deep breaths to keep from crying again.

"I know how much he meant to you, (Name). You raised him didn't you? I remember you telling us about how you raised him from a foal to become your personal horse for-" "Hanji you're not helping!" she wailed, sobbing once again into her pillow. Hanji blinked, and then realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, (Name)… I didn't mean it like that…" She then saw Hanji hold out her hand, a cup of water being held within it. She slowly sat up and took the cup, taking a few small sips from it. "Thanks…" Hanji gave (Name) a small smile, fixing her glasses.

"By the way, the Corporal wanted to give you his sincerest apologies," Hanji said quietly. (Name) sighed, looking down. "I don't know whether to be mad at him or to thank him," she replied. Hanji looked over at her. "Well, he risked his own life to save yours, (Name). I do believe that deserves a thanks," she said softly. (Name) nodded, taking another drink from her cup.

"You're right Hanji… I shouldn't have snapped at him like that… is he mad at me…?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes once again. "No, no! Don't cry again! He's not mad. Well, not at you anyway. He's mad at everyone right now. He told us not to call off this expedition and we did anyway. I had no other choice. We lost six entire squadrons and then the Titans came after us all at once. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen," Hanji replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "If I hadn't called it off, we would have all been goners. I ordered Eren to remain human, because even his Titan form wouldn't have been enough to fight them all."

(Name) gave a small nod, finishing off what was left in her cup. "Honestly it feels nice to back inside the walls. It feels safe and warm…" she said quietly. She then noticed Hanji was staring at her, a wide grin spread across her lips. "H-Hanji…?" she stammered, gulping as her glasses glint in the light. "So… you and the Corporal were all on your own for a day and a night… what sort of endeavors did you encounter hmm…?" (Name) felt her face immediately turn beet red, and she whacked Hanji's arm.

"_**H-hey! That's none of your concern!" "Oh so you did do things! Naughty girl!" "N-no! Shut up, Hanji!**_"


	5. Night-Time and Sweet Words

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

She awoke to darkness. She guessed that she had fallen asleep earlier that evening, but she couldn't remember even closing her eyes. She stared at the wall, something hanging on it that she had never seen before. She slowly brought herself into a sitting position and raised her arms above her head, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. She then rubbed the back of her neck as she rose to her feet, sleepily making her way over to the wall. She yanked whatever it was off of the wooden wall, yawning as she rubbed her eyes to clear some of the blurriness away. _"(__Name__), please…"_ She stopped and clicked her tongue in annoyance as she rubbed her eyes again so she could see clearly. She then raised the paper to her face again.

_"(__Name__), please come see me inside my office when you awake. I have something I must discuss with you. It's nothing serious, but I feel the need to discuss the matter with you anyway_." She saw the note was signed by none other than her Corporal, and she sighed quietly. "Alright, well, I really don't want to get changed so he's gonna have to deal with me in my pajamas," she muttered as she opened her door and walked down the hallway. She nearly lost her footing going up the stairs, and then to make things worse, she slammed her toe into the wall once she got to the top. "Dammit…" she cursed under her breath as she grit her teeth from the pain.

She finally made it to Levi's door, and she knocked on it. There was no reply for a minute, so she assumed he fell asleep. She turned and started walking away, and then she heard a, "come in," from the other side of the door. She sighed as she walked back and opened the door, moving herself inside and shutting it with a '_click_' behind her. Without him even telling her, she walked in front of his desk and sat in the chair, awaiting whatever it was he was going to discuss with her.

Levi walked behind his desk from the right side of the room, and his current attire stunned her. He was in his pajamas, and it was very out of the ordinary for her. He took a seat behind his desk, his eyes looking even more tired than they normally did. "Good evening, (Name). Forgive me for asking you to come see me at this late of an hour, but I really need to discuss this matter with you." She looked at him and yawned, brushing back her hair with her fingers. "I wanted to formally apologize to you…"

She stopped what she was doing, his words taking her by surprise. "Pardon me?" she asked as she looked at him, her eyebrow raised. He sighed deeply, standing up and looking at her seriously. "It was my fault that you lost one of your closest friends. It was my decision that caused your loss. It seems like I can never make a correct decision," he said as he looked to the side. "Someone is always lost…" She shook her head and stood up, walking in front of him and embracing him tightly. "No, don't say that. Nothing could have been done, Levi. Even if we tried, we couldn't have gotten him all the way inside the wall without the Titans getting in as well…"

Levi gave another sigh, his breath riddled with exhaustion. She could feel his body wanting to collapse into hers, and she looked at him. "Levi, you need to sleep," she said, her voice stern yet calm. Levi looked back at her, his eyes droopy and watering due to lack of sleep. "Come on…" she said as she took his hand and walked with him to his quarters. She laid him down and covered him, and then leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Corporal," she said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, (Name)." She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes?" He propped himself up on his elbow, a very small, tired smile on his lips. "I can't sleep without something." She smiled a bit, wondering what it was. "Yes? I'll get whatever it is that you need." He then rolled his eyes. "Would you get your ass over here? I can't sleep without you beside me." She felt her cheeks turn pink, and she gave a small nod before crawling into bed beside him. It was strange to her, sleeping in a bed with a man, but she could get used to it. She felt Levi's arms wrap around her, and she couldn't help but blush even more than she already was.

He nuzzled his head into her back, giving a long sigh as he pulled her against his body. She placed her hands on top of his own, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning, shifting her body and making Levi move a bit. He groaned quietly, softly nipping at her neck. "Go back to sleep, (Name)," he mumbled into her skin. She shivered a bit, nuzzling against him. "But we have to get ready…" she replied quietly as he placed soft kisses on her back. "Oh, fine, if we must…" Levi muttered as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

She sighed softly and sat up with him, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She then noticed the door to Levi's quarters was open. Hadn't she shut it last night? She couldn't remember. She stood up and saw that some clothes had been placed on the foot of Levi's bed. "Um, Levi? Did you put these here?" she asked as she looked at them. They were obviously her clothes, but she didn't remember Levi ever putting them there.

"No, I didn't." She blinked, and her heart rate skyrocketed. What if the others had seen her sleeping with Levi? What if they assumed she did even more than sleep? She threw off your clothes, her shirt hitting Levi square in the face. "Sorry!" she exclaimed as she quickly changed into her regular uniform. "(Name)." She looked at him and saw him with a slight smirk on his face. "I was kidding. I was the one who got your clothes last night…"

She sighed with relief, and then hit him gently on his shoulder. "Levi! I got scared half to death!" she exclaimed as she blushed a bit. He chuckled, getting changed into his uniform. She made sure to cover her eyes when needed, and he scoffed. "Oh please, you're going to see it eventually…" She squeaked, her face turning completely red. "S-shut up!" she whined.

She and Levi walked to the door, her hand inside of his. "(Name)," Levi said quietly. "O-oh… right… forgive me," she said as she removed her hand from his grasp. He smiled a bit, and grabbed it again. "No, I think it's time we told the rest of the team the truth." She stared at him, completely shocked at his words.

"_**They need to know that you're mine**_."


	6. The Secret is Out

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

"Levi, are you sure you want to do this? If we tell them, there's no telling what will happen," she said, her voice low and stern. He gave her a very small smile, moving a lock of her (color) hair behind her ear. "It's not like it's some big secret, (Name). Practically the entire squadron knows already. Hell, even Shitty Glasses makes fun of you for it." She giggled at the name Levi had called Hanji, and then gave a small nod. "Alright, well, we better get going. Otherwise Hanji and the others will have eaten everything! And I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she pursed her lips.

Levi gave a low chuckle and grabbed her hand. She felt her cheeks tint themselves pink, but it quickly went away. She noticed that she felt more comfortable around her Corporal now, and she didn't get embarrassed as easily as she used to. It hadn't been all that long since she had told him she loved him, but she was happy she wasn't as sensitive around him anymore. To her, it was the sign of both a growing relationship and a growing bond.

She had also begun to notice that he was acting more open around her. He wasn't the cruel, ruthless, cursing Corporal that her squadron and pretty much the entire human race had come to know. He actually smiled, he played around with her, and there was even a bit of light in those grey eyes of his. He was slowly becoming more of an actual human around her. But, she couldn't really blame him for his behavior. He just didn't want to lose anyone else. He had seen so much death and witnessed the deaths of countless loved ones, just like her.

She turned her head, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek. He raised his eyebrow, giving her a slight grin. "What was that for, (Name)?" he asked. She stuck out her bottom lip, crossing her arms. "What, I can't just give you a kiss on the cheek? There has to be a reason?" she muttered. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "Come on, or they'll have eaten everything. I thought you were hungry," he teased as he held her hand again. She giggled quietly, and the two of them made their way downstairs to the meeting room where they normally met together as a squadron. Levi reached for the doorknob, and she pulled him back gently. "Wait… I need a second okay? Heaven knows what Hanji and Eren will say when they see us holding hands," she said nervously.

Levi nodded and waited while she gathered her bearings, and she took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready," she said as she looked at him. He nodded and opened the door, the two of them walking inside side by side, hand in hand. Eren and Hanji stared at them, and the two of them sat down beside each other at the table. "Well, well, well, seems you two are getting along just swimmingly," Hanji said as she grinned at (Name) from the opposite side of the table.

"Shitty Glasses, I recommend you watch your words carefully. I am not afraid to introduce those glasses of yours to someone I know very well. The floor," Levi hissed heinously. Hanji raised her hands in defense, laughing nervously. "Don't worry, Corporal. I know better," she replied as she sat down. (Name) reached to the center of the table and grabbed a small loaf of bread, breaking it in half and handing one side to Levi.

She watched him tear off a piece and put it into his mouth, and she followed his lead. Eren raised his eyebrow. "Hey, (Name), have you and Levi had sex yet?" She nearly spit out her bread as she broke out into a fit of coughing. "Jaeger! What the hell?" Levi growled as he glared at him. He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "It was just a simple question," he replied.

She finally stopped coughing and looked at him, rubbing some water from her eyes. "U-um… no… we haven't done anything like that," she stammered, her face turning pink. Eren scoffed. "Well, you two are no fun." She glared at him, and Levi leaned next to her. "You know, remember what I said… once we're back inside the walls…" he purred in your ear. She felt her face get hotter and redder, and her heart raced in her chest. "Oh, Corporal. Telling her some naughty things, are we?" Hanji chuckled from the other side of the table. He shot her a cold glare, and she ducked under the table, only the top of her head being visible.

(Name) took another bite of her bread to calm herself, and Levi looked at the still cowering Hanji. "Get up, Shitty Glasses. We still have things to discuss." Hanji immediately obeyed, and she and Levi began to discuss the matters of the next expedition. This topic bored (Name) a bit, so she tuned them out as she nibbled on the end of her bread. She watched Eren play with a piece of the table that was chipped off, and what happened next caught her completely off guard. She felt a hand grip her rear.

She squeaked quietly, and Levi shot you a quick glance. She knew he wanted to see how long she could hold out without anyone noticing she was in any sort of distress. She forced herself to remain still, trying her best not to let her face flush red. Levi continued talking as if nothing was happening, but his hand continued to grope at her. He then moved his hand along her leg, his fingertips trailing along her inner thigh. He was getting dangerously close to a certain area, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from whining.

She sighed quietly in relief as his hand moved away from that area and back down her leg, and she closed her eyes. She had never even considered that the Corporal would have a side like this to him, but she honestly kind of liked it. But, that also spurred her inner demon to begin thinking about what he would be like in bed. Her mind began to wander, and her thoughts turned very improper. Her thoughts, combined with what her Corporal's hand was doing made her face turn bright red.

She then could stand it no longer. She stood up quickly and cleared her throat, claiming that she had something to attend to before hastily making her way out of the room. She saw Levi raise his eyebrow, and a sly grin crossed his lips. She whined as soon as she shut the door, her legs nearly turning to jelly beneath her. "_D-damn him… why does he have to tease me so damn much…_?" she thought as she walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

She looked out the window, her heart racing in her chest. She had never been touched in such a way before, and her body was experiencing many new side effects of it. She laid down, hugging her pillow against her body. Every fiber of her being was screaming for Levi, but she knew she would have to wait. Knowing her Corporal, he would tease her until she practically begged him for what she wanted.

She sighed quietly, giving a small smile as she thought about what happened the first time she entered the forest outside the walls. She remembered how he made her feel, how each kiss he gave her sent shivers down her spine, how each touch he made on her skin made her whimper his name. She sighed softly, hugging her pillow tighter.

"_**I can wait as long as need be. All I need to know is that he will be mine, and I will be his**_."


	7. Trouble in Town

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

"(Name)! (Name)! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered a bit in an attempt to open, but were soon snapped wide open as she felt herself being shaken roughly. "What is it?" she asked, obviously agitated from the rude awakening she had just received. The brown-haired boy stood in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders. "You need to get up! Someone opened the main gate without permission!" Her eyes widened at Eren's words, and she immediately leapt to her feet.

"What the hell? What do you mean they opened the gate?" she asked as she tore off her pajamas and tossed them at Eren's face to cover his eyes. He replied to her, but unfortunately he was muffled by her clothing. She sighed loudly as she put on her shoes, and he repeated himself. "Like I said, someone opened the gate! Titans are in the city! We managed to get the gate shut again, but several of them are still inside!" She nodded and quickly ran to get her maneuvering gear, hooking it onto her body.

"Eren, why didn't you just-" She stopped as she noticed he was glaring at her, and she remembered that he had promised the Corporal he wouldn't turn into his Titan form unless absolutely needed. She remembered that he had also promised himself he would make proper decisions ever since that fateful day when her Corporal's team was brutally killed. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, and she looked towards the door. "Eren, where is Levi?" "He's already making the rounds around the city. He told me to come back here and wake your ass up."

She scoffed and gave a small smirk, and then readied her weapons. "What a jerk…" she muttered under her breath as she ran out into the streets. She didn't mind the rain that almost immediately soaked her clothes, but she knew it would be much harder to fight with her clothes sticking to her skin. She felt the ground rumble beneath her as she rounded a corner, and her eyes darted to the right. She leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding a large hand that had attempted to grab her.

She fired her grappling hooks at a nearby building, pulling herself onto the roof and out of further harm's way for the time being. She looked down to see what had tried to crush her, and she grit her teeth. "You…" she hissed through her teeth. Beneath her, now smashed into the side of a large, bricked building, was the same Deviant Titan that had cost her dear companion his life. It pulled itself from the rubble, its large hands digging into the ground below it. It stared at her, as if it was after her and her alone.

She grinned, a dark and murderous look filling her eyes. "You're going to die now, you bastard from hell," she seethed, her knuckles turning white from how hard her grip was on her weapons. It tilted its head, as if taunting her to come towards it. "(Name), don't you dare go after that Deviant!" Her eyes darted to the left, seeing her Corporal land beside her. "Don't you dare get in my way, Levi," she growled heinously. She walked to the edge of the building, and Levi grabbed her shoulder. "(Name), I'm not getting in your way." He looked at her, a stern look plastered on his face. "I'm saying don't take it on alone," he continued.

She stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "I told the others to get to shelter. Too many soldiers were losing their lives. You and I can handle the rest of the Titans after we obliterate this one," Levi said as he looked down at the eagerly awaiting Deviant. "(Name), do you remember that move I told you to practice with me during our personal training session?" She glanced over at him, and gave a tiny nod in reply. "Yes, why?" "That goes into effect today. Especially on a Deviant like this. It works especially well on Crawlers…"

She grinned, her grip tightening even further on her weapon. "You bastard…" she hissed as she glared at the Deviant below her. "You'll pay for killing my best friend!" she exclaimed as she and Levi leapt off the roof, Levi heading to the left and her heading straight for the beast in front of her. It raced towards her, giving a loud roar. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she got literally an inch away from its open mouth. She pulled her knees up, raising both of her arms above her head, her eyes glaring right into the very depths of the monster in front of her.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, and she was pulled up right as the Titans jaw snapped shut and it had to skid to a halt. She saw it topple over from lack of balance, and she grinned. "Now, Levi!" she exclaimed as she held her blades to either side of her body. He grabbed her right arm with both of his hands, giving a strained grunt as he whirled her around his body and sent her hurtling towards the downed Titan.

Her head was spinning and she did her best to keep herself on target as the blood rushed away from her brain. She gave a loud cry of rage as she felt her blades hit the soft flesh on the Titan's neck. She grinned as the blood splattered across her face, hair, and clothes, the murderous look in her eyes only growing. She landed on the ground, skidding to a halt as the concrete beneath her rumbled when the Titan fell to the ground. She took a deep breath, her fingers twitching a bit.

"(Name), are you alright?" she heard Levi ask as he landed behind her. He got no answer, and she leaned her head back, her look sadistic and crazed. "Oh yes, I'm great," she replied, licking a bit of blood off her lip. Levi stared at her, not sure what to do. He had never seen this side of her, and quite honestly, it worried him. She fired her grappling hooks, zipping off towards the nearest Titan she could find.

"(Name), wait!" Levi exclaimed as he took off after her. He could only watch as she downed every Titan in her path, nearly killing herself due to how reckless and careless she was being. She then landed on her knees on the roof of a building, the last Titan in the city falling to the ground. Her chest heaved, and nearly her entire body was painted red. Levi landed behind her, and he heard her chuckle quietly. It was a dark and evil chuckle which turned into a full blown, maniacal cackle as she threw her head back and laughed into the dark sky.

She felt a searing pain on her cheek as a hand was lashed across it, and her eyes widened a bit. Levi was on his knees in front of her, his hand being lowered to his side. She felt some tears well up in her eyes, and Levi gave a deep sigh. (Name), I'm sorry I had to do that. But, you weren't yourself." She looked at him, and saw a genuine, worried look in his grey eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Levi… I guess… I just got caught up in my sadness and hatred… I've never felt like that before. I felt like I was in a deep cavern of darkness, and I could never pull myself out…"

Levi sighed once more, and shook his head. "I'm just glad you're alright. You could have been killed, (Name)…" She gave a small smile, and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me, Levi," she said as she sheathed her weapons. Levi nodded and stood up, helping her up afterwards. "Come on, (Name). We need to get back. Shitty Glasses and Jaeger have probably returned already." She giggled like she always did whenever Levi called Hanji by her nickname, and gently placed her hand inside of his.

"Wait, so you're telling me you took care of every Titan?!" Hanji exclaimed loudly as she slammed her hands on the wooden table. (Name) chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah…" "Ugh! We couldn't take the time to at least try and catch one?! I wanted to do some more studies!" Hanji said as she yanked on her hair. "Oh, shut your mouth, Shitty Glasses. You're giving me a headache." (Name) turned her head to see Levi entering the room. "Well, well, well! The two lovers are reunited!" Hanji squealed loudly. (Name)'s face instantly flushed red, and she looked down. "Shut up, Shitty Glasses. Do I really need to repeat myself? And no, we aren't lovers," Levi replied as he sat in the chair beside (Name).

"Pfft. I bet you two are. You just don't want to tell me!" Hanji said as she raised her eyebrow. "N-no, Hanji! I'm still a virgin!" (Name) exclaimed loudly. The whole room went silent, and she realized just how loudly she said that statement. She covered your mouth, and then buried her face in her hands. "Oh, I see. So you want him to-" Hanji was stopped by a blade being placed under her chin. "One more word out of that damn mouth of yours, and you won't have one anymore, Shitty Glasses…" Levi hissed, his eyes narrowing to nothing more than slits.

Hanji gulped, and then laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry Corporal… I'm just teasing her…" she stammered as she raised her hands in submission. (Name) couldn't make the blush on her face go away, and she felt like she wanted to cry. She had never told anyone she was a virgin other than Hanji and Levi, and now pretty much everyone knew. She had never been embarrassed this badly before. "(Name), come talk to me," Levi said as he grabbed her arm gently and dragged her into her room.

"(Name), you know you shouldn't be embarrassed because you're a virgin, right? It's honestly an amazing feat you've managed to hold out this long. It's very rare to find anyone like that anymore." She felt very awkward talking about this with her Corporal, but she nodded. "I know, but it was just very embarrassing… I've never told anyone other than you and Hanji…" Levi scoffed quietly, and then placed a gentle kiss upon her neck.

"Hush now, (Name). Otherwise I might just have to punish you for your behavior earlier today," he purred softly in her ear before gently nipping at her earlobe. She shivered, a soft gasp being released from her lips. He then bit her neck, sucking on that area of skin softly before pulling away. She blushed profusely when she noticed the dark mark he had left, and she whined. "L-Levi! I can't hide that! E-Everyone will see!" Levi grinned, trailing his hands down her curves to rest upon her hips.

"Good… now everyone will know that you're mine," he hissed quietly before turning and walking out of her room. She had to sit down on her bed, her cheek still red as she gently touched the mark on her neck with her finger.

"_**Damn that man… he is literally waiting for me to beg for it…**_"


	8. Promises

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

The rain had now calmed down to nothing more to a light drizzle, and (Name) watched the raindrops slide their merry way down the glass on her window. It had been a few hours since she and Levi had their talk, and his mark was still on her neck. In fact, instead of going away like she assumed it would, it appeared as though it had gotten worse. She sighed as she rubbed at it gently with her forefinger and middle finger, and then shook her head.

"_I like that the Corporal is at least acknowledging I'm here… but I wish he wouldn't be so forceful all the time. He's acting as if all a relationship is about is the seduction and sexual parts of it. He doesn't hug me very often, nor does he do sweet things_," she thought as she followed a water droplet down the window with her eyes. "_I'd like it if he just kissed me on the cheek every once in a while. Or hugged me. Or even got me a flower or something. That would mean the world to me,_" she sighed as her thoughts continued in her head.

"Levi! You can't just keep her waiting like this!" Hanji exclaimed as she watched her leader take a sip of tea from his cup. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Shitty Glasses?" Levi hissed as he shot her a glare. "What I mean is this. Women don't just care about sex Levi." Levi nearly choked on his tea, and he placed his cup down quickly on the table. "Excuse me?" Hanji took off her glasses, cleaning them with the cloth of her shirt.

"You've been very sexual with her, Corporal. Don't think I don't know. (Name) and I are very close, and she tells me a lot of things. She told me that she wishes you would do something sweet instead of seductive for once." Levi stared at her, and then looked away at the wall. "She never told me anything." "Levi, you think she would tell you something like that? You know her. If it would even slightly hurt you, she won't say it. Maybe she thought you'd get mad at her, or be hurt somehow," she replied as she placed her glasses back on.

"Well, what should I do, Shitty Glasses? I'm not good with thinking about those types of things!" Levi exclaimed loudly as he pounded his fist on the table. He then sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. "Hanji… please. I need your help." Hanji gave a soft sigh as she heard him use her actual name, and she gave him a small smile. "I know something that she would really like."

She was e now laying on her bed, her finger making circles in the sheets as she stared at the ceiling. Her (color) hair blew about gently as a small breeze came in from her now open window, and she sighed quietly. "(Name)!" she heard someone yell from outside her door. She glanced over and rose to her feet, padding over to it and pulling it open. "Hanji?" she asked as she saw the brown-haired girl in front of her. Hanji nodded quickly, and then gave (Name) a wide smile.

"Come on! There's no time to explain!" she exclaimed as she grabbed (Name)'s hand, literally dragging her out of her room. She managed to keep herself from toppling over as she followed Hanji, and (Name) noticed Hanji was leading her outside. "What happened, Hanji? Did you manage to capture a Titan or something?" she asked, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "Oh would you just shut up and follow me?" Hanji asked as she threw open the door and dragged her outside.

She went a bit further down the road, and she saw Hanji was now taking her towards the horse stables. "Now, you wait right there," Hanji commanded as she pointed to the spot in which (Name) now stood. "Don't move. I'll be right back." With that, Hanji turned on her heel and walked away inside one of the stalls. (Name) sighed and placed her hands behind her back, leaning back and forth from her toes to her heels. "_I wonder what could be taking her so long_," she thought, glancing up at the sky.

"(Name)! Come over here!" She sighed in relief as she heard Hanji call her name, and she made her way into the stall Hanji had walked into. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart stopping entirely. There, right in front of her, bandaged and alive, stood her lifelong partner. She felt tears well up in her eyes and immediately flow down her cheeks, and she ran to him, embracing him tightly. "O-oh my God…! You're alive…!" she managed to choke, running her fingers through his soft mane.

"H-Hanji… how…?" she stammered, trying her best to contain herself. Hanji gave her a soft smile, and then shook her head. "Don't ask me that question, (Name). Ask him." With those words, Levi walked out of the shadows and glanced over at (Name). "L-Levi…?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. He didn't reply, and then reached into his pocket. "I also wanted to give you this…" he said quietly as he pulled out a piece of string.

She tilted her head, a slightly confused look on her face. "U-um… thank you Levi…" she said as she reached out to take it from him. He shook his head, reaching his hand around her neck and gently moving her hair to one side of her shoulder. He then took the string and wrapped it around her neck, tying it into a knot at the back. She looked down after he had moved his hands away, gasping quietly as she saw a beautiful stone hanging around her neck.

"Oh my God Levi… this is gorgeous… where did you-" He stopped her by pressing his forefinger against her lips, and she looked at him. He then moved forward, placing a very gentle kiss on her cheek. She felt her skin immediately flush red, and she blinked a few times. "(Name), I wanted to apologize to you about how I've been acting. I've been very selfish, and very ungentlemanly. I was focusing more on what the body could give rather than what the heart could, and I wanted to apologize for-" He stopped as he felt her soft lips press gently against his, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"You already apologized, you little idiot…" she whispered as she pulled him against her. After she had let him go, her companion whinnied loudly. She laughed, gently petting his mane. "Well, I'm glad you approve of him," she said as she gently nuzzled his neck. He let out a small huff of breath, and Hanji stood up. "Well, I think I should be going now… they're gonna be serving dinner soon!" she said as she began to pad away. "Oh, yes, one more thing, Hanji…"

Hanji stopped, and (Name) could see her shiver at the Corporal's voice. "Y-yes Sir…?" she asked nervously as she glanced at the two of them over her shoulder. Levi glared at her, his eyes glinting in the light. "Need I remind you that if you mention how I am behaving around (Name) to others, your punishment will be far more severe than death." She gulped and quickly nodded, fixing her shirt. "Y-yes Corporal…" she replied before quickly running off.

Levi sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair before looking at (Name). "I take it that you're wondering how all this happened?" She gave a small nod, gently stroking your companion's mane. "Actually, Hanji was the one who informed me that your horse was still alive. She said she was observing the Titans who were on the other side of the wall, and she happened to see him. She noticed he was walking, which was rather odd considering when we were attacked, he had broken two of his legs."

She tilted her head, glancing over at her partner's legs. It was true. His legs looked completely normal, like nothing had ever happened to them. "So, I took it upon myself to open the gate just enough to allow him access inside the city," Levi continued. She stared at him, a worried look in her eyes. "Levi! That could have cost you everything!" she exclaimed, grabbing his cheeks firmly, but not hard enough to hurt him. He stared at her, and then grabbed her hands, moving them away from his cheeks. She then watched as he leaned himself over, laying his forehead against her chest.

"(Name)… I truly am sorry…" She looked at him, gently playing with a strand of his hair. "Don't be… the way you've treated me today was more than I could ever have asked for," she replied as she softly kissed the top of his head. Levi didn't move, and he laced his fingers together with hers. "I'm a very cruel, cold, and impatient man, (Name)…" She sighed and gently lifted his chin to make him look at her.

"If that is so, then explain to me why you've acted the way you've acted towards me. Who was the man who risked everything to get my best friend inside the city? Who was the man who gave me this beautiful necklace? Who was the man who saved my ass about three times in the same day? That was you, Levi." He stared at her, a bit of a surprised look on his face.

"Who was the one who let me sleep in his bed with him? Who was the one who kissed me so much I felt like I was going to faint? Who is the one who makes this world full of nothing but death and darkness bright? Who is the one who makes me smile just at the mention of his name…?" she continued as she gently ran her thumb along his cheek. Levi kept staring at her, and her eyes widened as he suddenly forced his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body, continuing the kiss for a few seconds longer before finally pulling away. "(Name), how did someone as kind and caring as you fall for someone as cold and stubborn as me?" he asked as he moved a small lock of her (color) hair behind her ear. She sighed softly, laying her head on his chest.

"Does it matter?" she replied. Levi gave a playful scoff, and he took a tight hold on her hand. "I'm going to make you a promise, alright?" She looked at him, tilting her head a little. "When all of this is over, when every last Titan on this planet had been killed, when it's finally safe to go outside of these walls…" He placed his forehead gently against hers, and let his hands rest gently on her hips.

"_**We're going to find a place. And nothing will ever separate us. That's my promise of a lifetime, (**__**Name**__**)**_."


	9. Playful Banter

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

She awoke the next morning beside Levi once again. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and his head was nestled on her shoulder. She felt his soft breath on her neck, and she gently placed her hands on top of his. "_This is nice… this was the one thing I always dreamed of_," she thought, running her thumb along her Corporal's soft skin. "_Being close to him like this is more than I could have ever even hoped for. I'm just glad everyone knows we're a thing now,_" she continued, feeling the Corporal shift a little in his sleep.

She managed to gently pry his protective hands apart and slide out of his grasp, only to be yanked back into her previous position. "And where do you think you're going, (Name)…?" she heard Levi grumble sleepily. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he sounded when he was just waking up. "I need to go bathe, Levi," she replied as she looked at him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then stretched out his back. "Oh, alright. Let's go then." She blinked, raising her eyebrow. "Huh? You make it sound as if…"

Levi then rose to his feet, pulling off his shirt. "You heard me, (Name)." She gulped, her face flushing red as her eyes trailed down her partner's muscular body. "But Levi, we can't fit both of us into my-" She was cut off as Levi glanced at her over his shoulder, and he scoffed. "This is why we use mine." With that, he grabbed her hand and led her into his washroom. "Seeing as how I'm a supreme officer, I have the finest bathing technology known to mankind," Levi said as he began fiddling around with several dial-looking objects protruding from the wall.

She knew that wealthy men and women could afford these types of baths, but she never guessed Levi would have one. Come to think of it, his entire bathroom was unusually clean and sanitary. "I like to have things kept clean, and in order," she heard Levi say as water began pouring from the spout over the bath. She was in awe. She had never experienced this kind of bath before, and it amazed her. Levi gave her a small grin, and turned in her direction. "You look as though you've seen God's glory," he chuckled as he undid his pants. She was about to respond to his previous statement when she realized he was in nothing but his undergarments now.

"Well? Come on, (Name). You can't get a proper cleaning with your clothes on you know," Levi muttered as he looked at her. Her face was bright red now, and she shakily began to remove her clothing. First went her shirt, and then she slowly took off her pants. The washroom was quickly becoming warm with the heat of the water, and she gulped as she very shakily removed her final piece of clothing.

"(Name)…" She squeaked as she felt Levi's hands come to rest on her now bare hips, and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "You shouldn't be so modest… you have a stunning figure…" he hissed in her ear before softly nipping her earlobe. She shuddered, and Levi led her into his bath. She sighed in relief as she felt the warm water hit her skin, and Levi trailed his hands down her curves. They came to rest on her thighs, and he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, the warm water doesn't last very long, so we can't take _too_ long in here, (Name)," Levi said quietly. She nodded, blushing more than she ever had as she felt Levi's body press against hers. She turned herself around to face him, and she gently ran her fingers through his black hair. "Levi, you know that I love you, right?" He stared at her, giving a small nod in reply. "And I love you, (Name)," he replied, his voice lowering so only she and she alone could hear it.

She leaned up to softly kiss his lips, her arms resting gently on his shoulders. "Hey Levi…" He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" She gulped and glanced away, her cheeks once again tinting themselves pink. "Do you… do you remember what you said that night in the forest?" Levi kept staring at her for a moment, and then a slight smirk crossed his lips. "Oh, you mean about how I was going to make you mine once we got back inside these walls?" he purred quietly. She nodded quickly, her heart racing in her chest. "Well, (Name), I didn't realize you were wanting it _that_ badly," he replied, his voice changing into the one that caused her to nearly melt in his hands.

She felt something press against her lower half, and she bit her lip. She knew very well what that was, but she refused to look. "Well, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, my body is saying yes…" he hissed, sliding his tongue along her neck. "But, I do believe I'm going to make you wait just a while longer, (Name)…" She whined at his answer, and he gave her a small smile. "Now's not the right time… you'll know when the time is right." She gave a small nod, pursing her lips. "Alright then, Levi…"

A little while later, they both had exited the bath and were now getting clothed. "_I-I tried to keep myself from looking… but I couldn't_," she thought as the image flooded her brain again. Her heart immediately sped up, and her face flushed red. "_H-he's quiet well-endowed…_" "(Name)! Come on!" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Levi call her name. "Coming!" she replied as she slipped on her boots and walked downstairs with him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked as she looked over at him. "Apparently one of the Titans that entered the city the other day survived your massacre. Hanji has taken custody of it, and we are ordered to observe what she finds today," he replied as the two of them walked outside. "I take it that she's taking extra good care of it this time?" she asked, referring to Hanji's two previous subjects, Bean and Sonny. Levi nodded. "Yes. They have doubled the amount of soldiers on guard, and it is constantly under surveillance."

She nodded, and the two of them soon got to Hanji's "observatory." Hanji was happily hopping about as she shouted random questions to the Titan in front of her. "Can you hear me? Tell me if you can!" (Name) chuckled quietly at Hanji's enthusiasm, and took note that this Titan was one who appeared to be about 7-8 meters tall. It had long, scraggly, black hair, and wore a never-changing smile on its face. From the report you had read, it seemed to almost resemble Bean in a way.

(Name) jumped as she saw Hanji nearly get ripped in two, and gave a deep sigh of relief. "Jesus… she's going to get herself killed!" she whispered to Levi. He stared at Hanji, and nodded. "She's just as eager as you and I to finally get rid of these damn abominations…"

After a long day of watching Hanji perform many different types of experiments on the captured Titan, and watching her name it "Joseph," (Name) and Levi had finally returned to their cabin. It was now dark outside, and she had just finished eating dinner with her Corporal. "You know, I think I've gotten so used to bread I can't even taste it anymore," she muttered as she took a small sip of water from her cup. Levi glanced over at her, and then Hanji burst into the meeting room.

"Ah! Today felt good! I think we're going to get somewhere with this one!" she exclaimed as she plopped down on one of the chairs. She was shaking with excitement, and downed her entire cup of water in about three gulps. "So! What are you two going to do? Just head to bed?" she asked as she stared at (Name), her eyes almost twinkling with happiness. (Name) chuckled quietly, offering Hanji what was left of her bread. "Probably. I think we're both tired."

"Shitty Glasses." Hanji looked over at him, her cheeks puffy with bread. "Hmm?" "Where is Jaeger?" Hanji stared at him, gulping down her bread. "Um, he's with his friends. The little blonde-haired one and the girl with the red scarf." Levi sighed deeply. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid," he muttered as he rose to his feet. (Name) stood up with him, and followed him upstairs to his room. He opened the door, his room being illuminated with a small candle on his bedside table.

She walked inside, hearing Levi shut the door behind him. "Levi? What are you doing? You never shut the-" She stopped as Levi pressed his lips against hers, his hands running through her hair. She whined softly, his tongue darting past her lips and dancing with her own. He continued for a moment longer before pulling away, a very thin strand of saliva connecting their wet muscles together. "L-Levi…?" she panted softly, looking up at him with clouded eyes. He looked back at her, the same look in his own grey orbs.

"_**Now is the right time, (**__**Name**__**)**_."


	10. Loving in the Moonlight

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

**This chapter also contains sexual activities/lemon between two characters over 18. You have been warned.**

Her heart pounded in her chest at an insane rate, and her cheeks grew ever hotter with her growing blush. "Levi… are you saying that-" She stopped as he picked her up, walking to his bed and laying her down. She had to give him points for how straight he was being with her, and quite frankly, she liked it. He crawled over her and gently cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"You don't realize just how much teasing you pained me, (**Name**). You don't know how many times I've just wanted to make you mine then and there," Levi hissed, his grey eyes clouded and misty with lust. She felt his fingers run through her (**color**) hair, and his lips pressed against hers with a newfound assertiveness and need. Her eyes fluttered shut and her fingers snaked into his black hair, Levi's body pressing against hers.

She had never felt him be this needy with her, even when they had come close the few times before. He pulled away from her, and for the first time, she saw his cheeks flushed red. "(**Name**), you don't quite understand just what you do to me…" he breathed huskily against her skin, his lips now pressing gently against her neck. Her hands were gripping his back gently, her body shuddering as his kisses traced down her neck to her collarbone.

"L-Levi…" she whimpered, and she knew she had just revealed her sensitive spot to him. "That's good, (**Name**)… very good… say my name like that again," Levi breathed as his teeth grazed against her sensitive flesh. She gave a shuddering gasp of his name, her fingers digging a bit harder into his back. "Hmph… such a troublesome thing," she heard Levi mutter as he began fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. As he managed to undo each one, he placed a kiss on whatever new skin was revealed with the releasing of its confinements.

Her body shuddered once again as he nipped her lower abdomen; the soft flesh right above her pants-line. She bit your lip as she felt his hands grip the mounds of flesh on her chest, his forefinger and thumb fiddling with the quickly hardening tips. She opened her mouth, a low moan of her Corporal's name escaping her throat. He glanced up at her, a slight smirk on his lips before he latched onto her left breast. She gave a soft hiss of approval, one of his hands trailing down her stomach to the top of her pants.

In one swift motion he undid her pants, his tongue flicking across the sensitive bud on her chest. "Levi…!" she panted, stars forming in her vision from the amount of pleasure he was giving her. He pulled his lips away from her breast, a small strand of saliva connecting him to her body. "Are you certain you've never done this before, (**Name**)? You seem a lot less sensitive than you should be…" he purred teasingly. She whined and looked at him, her hands moving from his back to curl into the fabric of his shirt.

"You want it off? Then take it off," he breathed huskily. She moved almost on instinct now, her fingers skillfully unbuttoning each button without fail. She helped him remove his shirt, tossing it into some random part of the room. Her hand trailed down his chest, tracing the well-defined abs on his middle. Levi's body shuddered at her actions, and he leaned down, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin on her collarbone once again. She hissed his name, feeling his tongue slide along the middle of her chest.

Levi's hand slid down her abdomen and into the very top of her undergarments. She squeaked, her face flushing bright red. "W-wait!" she exclaimed, gently grabbing his hand. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and glanced up at her. "Yes, (**Name**)?" She slowly inched her way out from underneath him, sitting up on her knees. She twiddled her fingers nervously, looking down at the sheets to her right. "I-I… I would like to… please you… f-first…" she stammered, her heart pounding ferociously in her chest.

Levi raised his eyebrow, a small smirk creeping across his lips. "Oh? Is that so, (**Name**)? Alright then, do as you will," he replied. She gave a small nod, her breath hitching in her throat as she glanced down at his lower waist. She gulped before rising to her feet, not walking very far before she fell to her knees right at the edge of Levi's bed. Levi sat right in front of her, his legs hanging at either side of her body.

She had to admit, she was nervous. What if she accidentally hurt him? What if she did something she wasn't supposed to? What if she didn't please him whatsoever? But she forced those thoughts out of her head, and decided to let her instincts take over. She grabbed the zipper of Levi's pants in her teeth, moving her head downward to slide his pants open. She slid his pants off his legs, tossing them into the same corner their other clothes had been discarded into.

She took note of the obvious arousal hidden by his undergarments, and her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. She had seen it earlier that day when she and Levi had showered together, but it was only a glance. She slid off his last piece of clothing, and he gave a low sigh of relief as his arousal sprung free of its previous confinements. She stared at it for a moment, and Levi gave a husky chuckle. "What is it, (**Name**)? Something wrong?" he hissed.

She shook your head, her hand wrapping gently around his shaft. "N-no… you're just… a bit bigger than what I saw this morning…" she replied, her hand sliding along the length of his arousal. He gave a low groan, and his hands gripped the bedding ever so slightly. "I wasn't fully hardened then, you know…" he huffed. She moved her head forward, her tongue flicking across the very tip of his member. He tensed up at this, and she glanced up at him.

"Oh… it seems you have a soft spot too, Levi," she purred seductively, her fingers gently squeezing the tip of his hardened length. He growled her name, his body tensing up even more at her touch. Her eyes were half-lidded now, clouded with lust and need. She leaned her head down, her tongue trailing up from the base of his shaft to the swollen tip. She laid her tongue flat against the head of his member, letting the warmth of her mouth send shivers up his spine. She glanced up at him, then closed her lips around the entire head of his cock, one hand stroking the rest of his length, the other massaging the orbs that she instantly took a liking to.

Levi released a husky growl from his throat, his head leaning back as he gently gripped the back of her head. "G-good girl, (**Name**)… keep going…" She had to admit she liked him being at her whim like this. She loved how submissive he became just by her doing this to him. She bobbed your head slowly, sucking hard but never going more than a few inches past his tip. Her soft hands continued to work and please him, pressing against the most sensitive spots she could find. She purred around his cock, the vibrations of her voice working their way up his length.

He huffed a few times, her actions obviously pleasing him. "D-damn it… (**Name**)… how the hell are you… so good at this…?" he panted as his grip tightened ever so slightly on her hair. She blinked as she looked up at him, able to feel his orbs churning in her grip. She smiled around his cock, her tongue lavishing the sensitive head as she bobbed up and down a little faster. She moaned around him, a little louder now. He grit his teeth, a low hiss escaping from in-between them. "(**N-Name**), I can't…"

She heard this, and then quickly pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed red. Levi glared at her, his breath quick and uncontrolled. She gave a small grin, crawling on top of him slowly. "Don't glare at me like that… there's a method for my madness…" she purred as she gently kissed his neck. He clicked his tongue, glancing over at her. "Well you certainly became more assertive, (**Name**)," he said quietly. In what seemed like a split second, she was now underneath Levi again. "And I like that," he continued, his hand slipping into her pants and sliding them off.

"Well, well, well, (**Name**)… seems you're ready already," Levi chuckled as he slipped his fingers into her undergarments that were now soiled with her peaked arousal. She felt his finger graze over something, and her eyes snapped open. "L-Levi!" she whined, her back arching a little. Levi gave her a seductive grin, his finger pressing down on that little spot once again. She panted softly, and Levi kissed her chest. "I love the looks you make when you moan, (**Name**)… keep moaning for me," he breathed in her ear.

She felt his fingers move a little lower, and she realized that her final piece of clothing had been taken off. She gasped when she felt something enter her, and Levi softly sucked on a spot on her neck. "L-Levi… please don't… I don't want that…" she stammered, her cheeks hot with her blush. Levi glanced over at her, his eyebrow raised. He moved himself away from her neck, removing his finger from her depths at the same time. "Whatever do you mean, (**Name**)?" he asked softly, his grey eyes peering into her (**color**) ones.

She gulped and glanced away, an embarrassed look on her face. "I-I mean… I don't want… that…" she stammered before glancing downwards. Levi gave her one of his soft smiles, and it made her heart flutter. "(**Name**), are you really sure?" he asked, and she felt him press against her. She nodded, her arms wrapping around him. "Nothing would make me happier, Levi…" she replied, gently pressing her forehead against his own.

Levi softly kissed her lips, his tip entering her being. She winced in pain, and Levi held her close. "This will hurt, you know that, right?" She nodded, taking a deep breath and bracing herself. Levi waited for a moment, and then forced himself all the way inside her. She wanted to scream. The pain was more than she had ever thought it would be, and her nails clawed into Levi's back. Several tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and Levi gently kissed them away. "Just wait… I'm sorry, (**Name**)…" he whispered quietly.

She grit her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut. "N-no… please Levi… don't wait…" she panted, looking at him through one eye. Levi looked at her, a bit of a concerned look on his face. "Alright, (**Name**)…" he replied, beginning to very slowly pump himself in and out of her body. She gripped his back, the pain very slowly beginning to fade from her body. "L-Levi…" Levi looked at her, and what he heard surprised him. "Please… go faster…" He pressed his lips against hers, his thrusts quickening a little. "As you wish, my queen…"

She blushed bright red at the name he called her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Levi gently nipped at her neck, his arms sliding under her back and pulling her closer against his body. She panted softly, her body filled with a newfound and immense pleasure. "**(N-Name**)… you're so tight… it feels amazing…" she heard Levi breath in her ear. She whimpered, her teeth biting down gently on her lip. "Don't hold back, (**Name**)… moan for me… you sound so cute when you do…"

She felt him reach a certain spot inside her, and she whined his name loudly. "Good girl…" Levi hissed, gently sucking on her collarbone. "Levi…!" she mewled, her fingers digging into his back. His breath was becoming ragged, and she felt a heat beginning to grow inside her core. "L-Levi… I can't… last much longer…" she whispered. He looked at her, his hands moving out from behind her back. She moved hers away from his back, lacing her fingers together with his.

"(**Name**)… can I…?" Levi panted, his face red and his hair matted. She nodded, leaning up to press her lips against his. He gave three final, powerful thrusts before hilting himself inside her, his warm gift being released into her depths. He groaned loudly, managing to hold himself above her for a few more moments before collapsing on top of her. She panted almost in sync with him, and held his hands tightly. "I love you, (**Name**)…" She smiled softly as he moved beside her, grabbing his blankets and tossing them over the two of them.

"_That's the first time he's ever said it to me… without me saying it first…_" she thought as his arms wrapped around her. It wasn't long after that she heard his breathing slow, and she knew he had fallen asleep. She nestled herself against him, her hands on top of his.

"_**I'm yours now, Levi. Yours and yours alone. And I couldn't ask for anything more than that…"**_


	11. Will You?

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

Levi's eyes fluttered open, the blinding light of the sun beaming in through his window. He gave a quiet groan, moving his left arm over his face in an attempt to shield himself from the light. He managed to get himself adjusted to it, and then slowly rose into a sitting position. His palm was pressed against his right eye, ridding it of flakes that had formed there overnight. He sat in silence, and then heard a soft sigh from beside him. He turned his head to see (**Name**), her body perfectly illuminated by the beams of sunlight, sleeping peacefully.

Her hair was tangled, small strands gently blowing about her face. Levi gave a soft sigh, reaching his hand over and moving them gently behind her ear. "_That's right… it finally happened last night,_" he thought, continuing to stare at her in her peaceful slumber. "_She's mine now…_" He laid himself back down, a small smile upon his lips. "_She's so peaceful when she sleeps. She never tosses or turns, and she never seems to be anything but… peaceful._" She took a deep breath in her sleep, and Levi chuckled to himself.

His smile soon returned to its normal solemn look, and he gave a low sigh. "_I promise, (**Name**)… I promise we'll both get out of this… we'll finally get rid of those bastards, and we'll find somewhere to live outside of these damn walls,_" he thought, his thumb gently running across her cheek. She gave a tiny whine, shifting in her sleep. "Levi… what are you doing awake so early…?" Levi raised his eyebrow as her eyes slowly opened, and leaned in to gently kiss her cheek.

"Well, what a lovely 'good morning' that was…" he whispered, a teasing tone in his voice. She smiled as she stretched out her body, and then felt a sharp pain around her lower body. She whined and pulled her legs close to her body, which only worsened the pain. "I take it you're a bit sore?" Levi asked, his hand gently resting on her thigh. She gave a small nod, but then smiled softly.

"But… the pain is a good one. I wouldn't want this pain from anyone else, or any other way…" Levi looked at her, and then slowly pressed his lips against hers. "Are you happy, (**Name**)?" She blinked, and then smiled at him. "Of course, Levi. Are you kidding? That made me the happiest person alive! Screw the pain!" she exclaimed, making Levi chuckle. "Good. But, we can't stay in bed all day. Will you be alright to walk?" She didn't reply for a moment, and then nodded.

She rose to your feet, only to fall back onto the bed as soon as she did. "W-whoa… my legs feel like jelly…" she stammered, her cheeks tinting pink. Levi couldn't help but smile at how innocent she sounded. She was far from innocent now, of course, but he couldn't help himself. "Come on, let me help you." Levi walked in front of her, holding out his hand. "What a gentleman," she replied, taking his hand and rising to her feet again.

It took her a moment to adjust to the pain in her muscles, but she could get used to it. She then stopped, her cheeks now crimson red. "L-Levi… we're still naked…" she stammered, doing everything in her power to overcome her inner pervert and avoid looking at him. Levi scoffed playfully, swiftly moving himself behind her and pulling her against his body. She squeaked, her body tensing up at his actions. "Oh come now, (**Name**). Need I remind you in great detail how you played with me last night?"

She quickly shook her head, grabbing one of the pillows from his bed and gently pushing it into his face as she turned around. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle, placing the pillow back on his bed. "Come on then, we must get prepared. We have our meeting with Commander Erwin today," Levi said as he grabbed his uniform. "That's right… he's talking to us about the whole gate incident, right?" she asked as she hobbled her way over to get her uniform.

"That's right. Not a very lovely way to spend the day after you lose your-" "Levi!" she exclaimed as she buttoned up her shirt. He glanced over at her, sticking out his tongue ever so slightly, making her face flush bright pink. "You do realize I never got to have my fun, right?" he asked, his tongue now flicking across his lips. "L-Levi…! Quit that…!" she stammered, trying to get the vivid images out of her mind. He shot her one last glance, that same glance he gave her last night that made her tingle all over. "I'll end up getting that…"

She gulped, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers together with his. "J-just shut up… we have to go to see the Commander…" she replied, softly kissing his lips. He nodded, gently kissing her forehead before the two of them headed downstairs into the meeting room.

Levi opened the door, and everyone turned to look at them. The room was deafeningly silent, and she moved a little closer to Levi. "Levi… what's going on…?" she said through her teeth. "I don't know…" Finally, they heard something that revealed exactly what was going on. "Corporal, you're one lucky dog!" With that, almost everyone burst into more jeers of the sexual kind. Her face flushed dark red again, and she looked away. She heard a loud crack, and the entire room went silent. "If any of you say one more word, I'll personally drag you outside and bury you alive."

She was a bit shocked by how serious Levi was being, but it seemed to get the point across. "Now. Someone in this damn room has three seconds to tell me exactly what the hell is going on," Levi snarled, his voice low and dangerous. It was silent for a moment, and then all fingers pointed to someone the both of them knew. There, in the middle of the room, stood Eren Jaeger.

Levi growled loudly, storming off towards the young boy. "W-wait! Corporal! Let me expla-" He stopped as the tip of a blade pressed against his throat. "Jaeger I will slit your throat in front of everyone in this room. I don't care if you're our last hope, you will die if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" She could see Eren shaking, and that was a very rare sight indeed. She didn't think anyone had ever seen the Corporal this rage-driven, even when killing Titans.

"L-Listen, Corporal…! It's not what you think…! W-word got out that you and (**Name**) were together…! A-ask them what they came up with! They hounded me until I finally told them you and (**Name**) were together!" Eren answered quickly, his voice shaky and cracking here and there. Levi glared at him, his lips twisted into a scowl. He moved the blade away from Eren's throat, and (**Name**) gave a small sigh of relief. She was happy that Levi hadn't killed Eren, and she was also happy that the soldiers didn't know about what happened between her and the Corporal last night.

Levi clicked his tongue, glaring at the soldiers in the room. "I suggest you keep your sorry mouths shut. Do you understand? Otherwise, you may be one of the people on the missing soldiers list," he hissed as he made his way back beside her. "Yes. (**Name**) and I are together. And, if I ever catch any of you miserable excuses of life touching her…" He took the sword he held in his hand and threw it down the middle of the table, the blade sticking to the wall on the other side of the room. "I am not afraid to think of you as a friend of the Titans, and kill you on the spot."

The room was completely silent again, and then a slow clap was heard from the left side. Both she and Levi looked over, seeing Commander Erwin giving a slow round of applause. "That was a splendid performance, Levi. But, I do believe we have more urgent matters at hand. Levi scoffed, walking with her to the table Erwin was seated at. "We do, after all, have a serious problem here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) sighed, sitting on the roof of an abandoned house. "_So… Erwin thinks that someone is working against us from the inside…?_" she thought, staring at the blue sky. "_It makes sense… Titans certainly can't open that gate… not normal Titans anyway… and the only way to open it is from the inside…_" She heard a loud thud, no doubt it coming from the Titans on the other side of the wall. "_It figures… we're not safe anywhere… not until these damn Titans are gone…_"

"(**Name**)?" She looked to her left, seeing Levi walking across the roof towards her. "Oh… hey Levi," she replied quietly. "I knew I'd find you here. This is where you come to think. So… what are you thinking about?" he asked as he took his place beside her. She stared up at the sky, more loud thuds coming from the other side of the wall. Levi followed her lead, remaining silent. He then blinked as he heard a quiet sniff come from beside him.

He looked at her, and what he saw surprised him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she never stopped staring at the sky. "Levi… I'm scared…" He stared at her, his surprised look still plastered onto his face. "I-I… I don't want to die… we aren't safe anywhere… not inside the walls… not outside… I don't… want to die…" Levi didn't know what to do. For once, he was completely unsure of what to do.

"I wanted to finally get rid of the Titans. I wanted… I wanted to find a place with you once they were gone. I wanted to get married and have a family of our own… I wanted-" She was stopped as she was pulled against Levi's chest.

"(**Name**)… stop saying "wanted." You are still alive, and you are still on this Earth. Your dreams are still reachable, and your goals are still obtainable…" he said quietly, his chin resting gently on the top of her head. "I… I wanted to surprise you later… but I think now is the right time…" He moved her away from him, moving her hands gently over her eyes. "Don't look yet, (**Name**)…" She sniffed and nodded, waiting for whatever it was he was doing.

"Alright, (**Name**), you can look now." She slowly moved her hands away from her eyes, and she stared at what she saw. Levi was holding himself up on one knee, a brilliant, silver ring placed in the center of his open hand. "(**Name**), I know for a fact that what I feel for you is real. It wasn't proven only by what we have done together, but what we have created together. We created a bond that surpasses any other, and I have a very simple question to ask you." He looked up at her, his lips formed into that soft smile that made her heart flutter.

"_**Will you marry me?"**_


	12. The Wings of Freedom

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

Days had passed since Levi had asked (**Name**) to marry him. Those days soon turned into months, and the two of them were now the talk of the town. The two of them had become so comfortable with the fact that they were now engaged that they freely walked everywhere together, fingers always strung together. The two of them would always hear comments and some snickers, and of course Levi would always scare the living hell out of anyone who dared mess with her.

Not much had happened in the months that passed, aside from her and Levi growing more and more fond of each other. Every day brought something new, and she liked it that way. She had forgotten all about the "traitorous soldiers" who Commander Erwin had assumed let the Titans into the city, and her entire being was devoted to her relationship with her Corporal.

The two of them had gotten into a few minor skirmishes, but they had never once had a full blown fight. This surprised many whenever they asked, but it always earned a chuckle from Levi, which of course, always made her day brighter. But, Commander Erwin had received orders from the King that another expedition was to be mounted, and this time, there would be no turning back.

"Levi, are you sure we can do this? The King ordered us not to turn back no matter what happens… that's lunacy!" she exclaimed, a very concerned look spread across her face. "(**Name**), you must remember that if we don't do this, we will never be rid of the Titans. We are the Scouting Legion, and it's our job to go out into their territory…" Levi replied as he stood up from behind his desk. "You know this…"

"I don't give a damn about what we are! What is the Military Police even doing?! Sitting on their asses all day waiting for something to bust through the damn walls?! We're going out there and risking our lives, which, need I remind you, seem to not even matter to the King, while he sits on his ass and drinks alcohol all damn day!" she retorted, nearly on the brink of tears. Levi sighed, walking in front of her and grabbing her hands. "(**Name**), listen to me. I made a promise to you eleven months, twelve days, and three hours ago. I promised you that we would always be together, and we would get through this hell. We will survive, no matter what."

She stared at him, and then gave a small laugh. "You keep track that much huh…? Right down to the hour…" His lips curled into a small smile, and he raised his hand, gently running his thumb under her eyes to rid them of their tears. "That's right. Because, that's just how important it was to me." She smiled warmly, and laid her head on his chest. "Alright… then we will get through this… besides… we'll have Eren and Mikasa… plus you… that's more than enough hell to dish out on those damn fat asses…"

Levi scoffed, gently flicking her forehead which made her whine. "Don't leave yourself out, (**Name**). While you may not be as skilled as Ackerman or myself, you have integrity. You have motivation, and your skill level really isn't that far below mine. When you were evaluated, you received one of the highest success rates in the class, which is one of the reasons I chose you, remember?"

She gave a small nod, and then gently kissed his cheek. "I do… I just don't like praising myself…" Levi sighed softly, and they heard the bell inside the bell-tower begin to chime. "Well, that's our queue…" Levi said quietly as he looked out the window towards the gate. "Levi… you realize that this is insane, right? There hasn't been a single incident in eleven months… something big is going to happen out there… that's how things work…" she whispered as she looked away from him.

Levi gave a small nod, and then laced his fingers together with hers. "Stay beside me, and don't wander off. Everything will be just fine," he replied. "I've talked to Jaeger, and he's agreed to use his Titan form only when entirely necessary. It was like hell getting him to agree though. And Commander Erwin will be joining us on this expedition, so things should go smoothly with him running the show." She blinked slowly, and then looked outside once more. "Alright… I trust you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She and the other soldiers were now mounting their horses in front of the gate. Levi stood beside her, helping her leap onto her loyal companion's back. "It's good to have you back, buddy… lets be more careful this time, okay?" she said, gently stroking his mane. "Levi!" Both (**Name**) and Levi turned their heads, seeing Erwin standing by a small house. He motioned towards himself, and Levi looked at her. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked off.

"What is it, Commander?" he asked as he got in front of him. Erwin looked down at him, his gaze stern and serious. "Levi, you do realize that every soldiers' life must be treated equally?" Levi glared at him, a small scowl tugging at his lips. "And what is that supposed to mean…?" he hissed. "I mean, you cannot constantly protect only (**Name**). She is not the only soldier risking her life today. Don't spend all your stamina and waste all your attention on her. Do you understand?"

Levi glared at him, his gaze cold and unchanging. "Listen to me, Erwin. You may be a Commander, but you will not tell me what to do with my own being. You can command everyone else here, but do not tell me what to do like I'm your dog." With that, he turned around and walked to his horse, mounting it. Erwin sighed, following his lead and mounting his horse which was at the front of the soldiers.

(**Name**) glanced over at Levi, moving her right hand down by her side. Levi gave her a slight, reassuring smile, moving his left hand down and gently holding her own. "Alright, on my word, open the gate!" Erwin exclaimed, raising his hand into the air. "Now!" With that, the gate slowly rose from the ground, allowing her and the other soldiers passage underneath it. All this seemed too familiar to her. The clopping of hooves filling her ears, the dust rising up beneath her and behind her, the sounds of soldiers who think they can finally win something for humanity; it was all too familiar.

Levi was on her right, Eren was on her left, and on Eren's left, rode Mikasa Ackerman. (**Name**) hadn't seen much of her, nor had she seen her ability to fight the Titans. She had heard of how her and Levi made such an amazing team during the whole 'Female Titan" issue, but other than that (**Name**) had made sure to avoid her. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Mikasa hated her since she spent a lot of time around Eren. So, she made sure to keep her distance as she rode through the plains.

She noticed that the groups had begun to split apart, and she gave a deep sigh. "_It's just like last time and the time before. Do they not realize that if a Deviant comes along, it'll screw up the whole formation? That's exactly what happened the past two times, and it decimated nearly half of the soldiers we brought with us. But, then again, we are nothing more than pawns giving our life for some fat ass who calls himself a 'King'_," she thought.

Her own squad consisted of herself, Levi, and Eren. Mikasa and Armin had split to their own squads, and Eren stayed due to him still being under Levi's command. Erwin was a fair distance in front of them, and she kept wondering what he had talked to Levi about earlier. "We have to get there this time…" She blinked, hearing Eren's voice from beside her. "Huh?" Eren gripped his horses' reins a bit tighter, his eyes full of determination. "My basement. We have to get there. We've tried too many times before, and I'm tired of losing people who only want to live…"

She looked down, and then grabbed the hood of her uniform, pulling it over her head. "(**Name**), what are you doing?" she heard Levi ask. She gave a deep sigh, glancing over at him.

"_**I'm showing the Wings of Freedom to these bastards. It'll be the last thing that they see before I slice off a piece of their neck. That way they'll remember how much I fought for the future I'm determined to have."**_


	13. Blooshed and Tears

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

Three days had passed since the expedition had started to both reclaim Wall Maria, and make it to Eren Jaeger's basement. Surprisingly, Commander Erwin had chosen to avoid to Forest of Giant Trees, and head straight for the goal. Another surprising thing was that they had suffered a total of only thirty-seven casualties since the expedition had started. There weren't even any deaths this time around. (**Name**)'s group had come to rest in a smaller forest not far past the Forest of Giant Trees, and she sighed deeply as she sat down with her back pressed against a small tree trunk.

"Something wrong, (**Name**)?" She looked to her right, seeing none other than her own Corporal taking a seat beside her. "I'm just…" She pulled her legs a bit closer to her chest, resting her arms on her knees. She tilted her head back, staring at the darkened sky. "I'm happy…" This gained Levi's attention, and he moved himself closer to her. "And, why would that be?"

Her lips formed themselves into a smile, and she sighed softly. "We haven't lost a single soldier… we're farther than ever before, and so close to learning everything we need to defeat the Titans!" She rose to her feet, a grin now spread across her face. "We'll show those damn bastards! We'll show them just how much we're willing to fight for our lives! Some of us don't give them up so easily, do they?!" she exclaimed, her fist pumping into the air.

She heard Levi chuckle, and she blinked. "H-huh?" she asked as she turned around to face him. He shook his head, that smile she loved so much formed on his lips. "I swear, you're so strange, (Name)." She sighed and glanced away, his words hurting her ever so slightly. She heard him stand up, and then she was pulled against his chest. "But, you're _my_ kind of strange…" She felt a small blush creep across her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"(**Name**)!" She heard her name be called from somewhere above, and she tilted her head back. She saw a grinning Hanji, feet dangling and kicking back and forth on a branch high above the two of them. "I wanna talk to you!" (**Name**) giggled quietly, and looked up at Levi. "I'll be back okay? Then we can rest together," she said before lightly kissing the tip of his nose. He gave a small nod, and she fired her grappling hooks into the side of the tree, landing right beside Hanji.

"You wanted to speak with me, Hanji?" she asked, taking a seat beside the brown-haired woman. Hanji nodded, kicking her feet once again once (**Name**) got comfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about you and Levi…" (**Name**) gulped, and then nodded. "Well, what exactly did you wanna talk about?" Hanji glanced down at Levi, seeing him resting against the trunk of the tree once again. "Tell me the truth, (**Name**)…" (**Name**) looked at her, and Hanji had a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Did you… did you and Levi finalize things…?" (**Name**) stared at her, and then tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hanji kept staring down at Levi, the same, soft smile still upon her face. "I heard you two… the night before Commander Erwin told us about the soldiers inside the walls…" (**Name**) immediately knew what Hanji was referring to, and her cheeks turned bright red. "Y-you did?! O-oh my God…! I'm so sorry! I-I'm so embarrassed…" she muttered, burying her face in her hands.

She heard Hanji laugh quietly, and she looked at her through your fingers. "You know… I kind of envy you…" (**Name**) blinked, moving her hands away from her face. "What do you mean, Hanji?" Hanji sighed as she leaned her head back, looking up at the stars through the breaks in the trees. "I've known Levi for many years… and I know for a fact that he dislikes most of what I do. I've tried for so long to make him smile, and I could never do it. And then you came along," she replied.

(**Name**) sighed, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please, (**Name**), if I have one thing to ask of you…" She saw Hanji take off her glasses and run her sleeve across her eyes. "Please… keep making him smile…" (**Name**) stared at her for a moment, and then grabbed her shirt, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I promise, Hanji. I promise I'll do my damn best…" she replied in a near whisper. She felt Hanji take a deep breath against her body, and she slowly rose to her feet. "Come on, we need to get some rest! Tomorrow is the day we'll hopefully get to Eren's basement!"

(**Name**) saw her glasses glint in the dim light, and she grinned. "Oh yes… and learn all about the Titans…" She saw Hanji shudder, and she laughed. "_Oh, Hanji…_" she thought as she leapt down branch by branch to the forest floor. "Levi! I'm…" She stopped as she saw him against the trunk of the tree, his eyes shut, and his breathing soft. She gave a warm smile, walking over beside him and falling to her knees. She proceeded to lay her head gently on his lap before closing her eyes, sleep claiming her body shortly afterwards.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) awoke to a sharp, ear-piercing scream. Her and Levi both shot to their feet, weapons drawn and at the ready. "Levi! The camps are under attack!" Hanji exclaimed as she landed in front of the two of them. "Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Levi retorted as he fired his grappling hooks and took off towards the camps. (**Name**) followed his lead, trying hard not to look at the massive amounts of blood splattered across the trees and on the grass below.

"Corporal! (**Name**)! You're just in time! There are several six to eight meter Titans coming in from the east! Four fifteen meter ones have been counted both in the east and the west! We have a total of eighty-nine deaths, and one hundred and twenty-seven casualties! We're losing soldiers left and right, Sir!" A soldier reported as he maneuvered around with the two of them. "You tell them to get their asses in gear and stop screwing around! You tell them that if they don't want to die, then they better fight to live damnit!" Levi barked back at him. He nodded, quickly speeding off in another direction.

She had never seen Levi so distressed before. Instead of the normal emotionless face he wore during missions and when the two weren't alone, his teeth were gritted, and his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the hilts of his weapons. "(**Name**), I want you to take care of the smaller ones. I'll work on the bigger ones, and we'll meet in the middle. Do you understand?" She nodded, firing her hooks and taking off towards the east side of the camps.

She circled the area from above, counting a total of nine smaller Titans. She heard several piercing screams, and her eyes locked onto a young girl in the hands of one of them. "Hold on!" she exclaimed, weaving her way through the beasts and slicing a huge chunk of that one's neck clean off. She saw the girl land on the ground, and she picked her up as she landed on the ground. She rushed the girl behind a tree, placing her down very gently. "Are you alri-"

(**Name**) stopped, seeing her cloak covered in blood that wasn't evaporating. She gasped as she saw a huge gash on the girl's her leg, blood pouring out of the gaping wound. She took off her green cloak, tearing off a huge strip of it and wrapping it around her wound. "Stay here… you'll be okay…!" (**Name**) exclaimed before taking off towards the huge beasts once again. "Heya! You need a hand?" She looked to her right, seeing Hanji whipping around beside her. "Hanji! Help me take these things out!" she replied, and she laughed. "You kidding? That's my job!"

(**Name**) rocketed herself off one of the nearby trees, ripping off another Titan's sensitive flesh as she flew by. She heard a loud grunt come from the other side of her, and she saw Eren take down another Titan. "Eren!" she exclaimed as she landed on one of the tree branches. He gave her a small nod, and she kept weaving around, slicing whatever skin she could reach on the beasts.

Finally, after much trouble and bloodshed, she saw the last Titan fall. "Yes! Eren, Hanji, we did it!" she exclaimed as she rocketed herself towards one of the trees to land. Eren gave a loud laugh, and nodded. "That's right! Damn bastards didn't know what hit-" He stopped, landing on the ground and looking up at her. "(**N-Name**)…?" She looked at him, her eyes wide as she felt her torso being squeezed ever tighter by the grubby, dirty fingers now wrapped around her.

"Levi! It's got (Name)!" Hanji shrieked as she took off into the air. Levi whipped around, seeing the fifteen meter Titan, and his eyes widened as he saw (**Name**) being struggling in its grip. "(**NAME**)!" he roared, taking to the air. Eren stared at her, his feet frozen. "I-it's… just like Wall Maria… she looks… just like how mom did…" His face contorted into one of sheer anger, and he leapt into the air.

"Jaeger! Don't you dare!" Levi exclaimed loudly as he drew closer to the Titan. "I'm not making the wrong decision this time, DAMN IT!" Eren screeched as he bit down on his thumb, literally ripping a huge chunk of his flesh clean off. A huge burst of light engulfed the area, smoke soon following. A bloodcurdling roar echoed across the plains, the now Titanified Eren diving forward and slamming his hand into the Titan's jaw. He dug it into the flesh, dragging it to the ground where he proceeded to bash its brains out onto the grass.

He stopped, his body hunched over and a plume of smoke rising up from his destroyed hand. (**Name**) struggled to free herself from the Titan's still curled hand, and she saw Eren's huge hand come down in front of her. He pried the fingers loose, being especially careful not to injure her, and managed to pull her out. He brought her up to his face, and she stared at him. She was shaking, and she moved herself back from him in his hand. He tilted his head ever so slightly, moving his head forward. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for intense pain, but none came.

She felt something nudge against her middle, and she opened her eyes to see Eren's nose. She blinked, and he nudged her again, as if he was attempting to nuzzle her while she was in his hand. She managed a small, meek laugh, and gently hugged his huge nose. She heard him give a rumbling purr, and he kept nudging her. "Okay, okay…! Thank you, Eren… you saved my life…" she said softly, her hand gently touching the bridge of his nose.

She heard a shrill scream come from below, and the both of them looked down to see Hanji scurrying around Eren's feet. "Eren! This is perfect!" (**Name**) heard her screech. "Put (**Name**) down and let me study you!" (**Name**) giggled and Eren looked at her, as if he was asking for something. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head. He glanced down, and she looked at her blades. "My blades…?" He gave a small huff in reply, and she blinked.

"Oh! You want me to get you out of there, don't you?" she asked, taking out her weapons. He gave another low huff, and she nodded. "Alright, just… um… stay still okay?" she replied as she crawled onto his shoulder and made her way around to his neck. Eren lowered himself onto the ground so he was sitting on his knees, and she raised her weapons. "Okay… I'm going to do this quickly, okay?" She took a deep breath, counting to three in her head before slicing a deep cut into Eren's neck, revealing his human form. She wrapped her arms around his waist, grunting as she freed him from his muscle-like restraints.

She managed to pull him free completely, and she leapt down to the ground. Eren was conscious, but barely. "Eren, why did you do that…? It was only one Titan…" she said quietly as she sat him down on the grass. He coughed, and looked up at her. "Y-yeah… I know I disobeyed orders, but… I couldn't let you die like that… I looked at you, and I saw how my mother looked when Wall Maria fell… I couldn't lose someone else like that… not again…" She was about to reply to him, but she was stopped by a tight embrace.

"(**Name**)! Look at me…" She felt her chin be lifted, and she saw Levi examining you. "Are you alright? Did you break anything? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, and he grabbed her hands tightly. "I'm so sorry, (**Name**)… it was my fault… I could have lost you on my orders… I'm so sorry…" She looked at him, and he slowly fell to his knees in front of her. She saw his body shuddering as he gripped her hands even tighter, and her eyes widened.

Levi was crying. The renowned Corporal Levi was on his knees in front of her, glistening tears falling from his eyes and landing on the grass below. Everyone was staring at the two of them, and Levi knew that. She brought herself to her knees, pulling her hands free of his own and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him against her chest. This only made him worse, and he gripped the cloth of her shirt in his hands, his tears drenching her clothes.

She sighed deeply, gently stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. "Levi… come now… you have a reputation to uphold…" "I don't… give a damn about my… reputation…" She looked down at him, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Hush… look at me. I'm still here. I'm still living, I'm still breathing, and I'm still yours," she said quietly. He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded, running his sleeve across his face.

He cleared his throat, the two of them standing up. He looked at everyone around the two of them, and his face went back to its normal solemnness. "Listen to me, all of you. I ask of you that none of you repeat what you witnessed here today. But, that is not what I wanted to speak to you about." Everyone stared at him, including Commander Erwin.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. You are all humans. Every single one of you is human. Even Jaeger. We as humans feel fear naturally, but that is not acceptable anymore. These soldiers lost their lives today because you were too scared to save them. I see soldiers who look like their feet are glued to the floor as they stare at their friends and comrades being eaten or killed. In those seconds and minutes you wasted not moving, you could have saved a life. Stop being afraid of these monsters. You say you've given your hearts to humanity, yet you stare at your humanity being destroyed instead of trying to save it. Stop wasting these lives that are so precious, and start fighting!"

Everyone kept looking at him, and then a shout came from somewhere in the crowd. "I agree! We need to start fighting for ourselves!" "Yeah, to protect our families and our friends!" The comments soon turned into a loud roar, and Commander Erwin gave a small smile. "But, for now, we need to collect the ones we can who gave their lives today…" (**Name**) and Levi nodded, and she began to collect what bodies she could find.

She went behind one of the trees, and she gasped as she saw the girl she has rescued earlier slumped over, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. "I'm so sorry…" (**Name**) said as she picked her up, holding her against her chest.

"**_Soon, this will all be over… you did your part for humanities fight… now sleep… you deserve a well earned rest…"_**


	14. Victorious

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**

"This is it…" Erwin stood, blood stained clothes sticking to his skin, droplets of red running down his face and dripping off his chin. "We've done it… Jaeger!" A loud roar was heard, and Eren slammed his foot into a Titan's chest, sending it flying. He looked down at Erwin over his shoulder, and turned to face the gate heading into the Shiganshina District. Erwin raised his sword, pointing it in front of him. "This is it, we retake the wall and learn the secrets now! We've made it this far, and there's no turning back! CHARGE!"

Eren was the first to charge through the gate, his fury knowing no end. (**Name**) and the other soldiers followed, tailing right behind Eren as he cut a path through the beasts. "(**Name**), you have the key, right?" (**Name**) heard Erwin call as she flew through the decimated district. "Yes! It's right here!" She replied as she gripped the key around her neck. "Good! Protect it at all costs!" She heard him reply as he took off towards a Titan Eren had missed. "(**Name**), come on! We're almost there!" Hanji exclaimed as she flew by.

(**Name**) nodded, firing her hooks again and continuing to follow behind Eren. "There it is!" She heard Armin bellow as he descended to the ground. "(**Name**), give me the key! You go protect Eren and everyone else!" She nodded, taking off towards the rampaging Eren. Levi wasn't far behind her, and she saw Erwin descend towards the basement. "(**Name**), we have to complete this mission. If we do, we can finally have the life you so desperately want!"

She scoffed, digging her swords into a Titan's neck as she flew past it. "Don't you dare tell me you don't want that too!" she replied as she leapt of the now dead Titan's body. "Oh shut up! This isn't the time for fun and games, (**Name**)!" Levi retorted, his voice serious and stern. She gave a quiet sigh, looking down for a split-second before taking out another Titan. "_I'll be glad when this is all over. Levi won't be stressed, we won't be constantly risking our lives, and we'll be able to live in peace… Levi has been so protective of me ever since I was nearly killed…_" She thought, landing on Eren's shoulder. He glanced over at her, his fists drawn up close to his face.

"Eren, just a little longer, okay? Keep fighting for me…" she said softly, her hand reaching out and gently touching his cheek. He gave a long huff of breath in reply, and she leapt off his shoulder as he went to work obliterating another Titan. She looked down, noticing that Erwin and other soldiers were bringing large stacks of papers and books from the basement. "Levi! They're almost done!" she exclaimed, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaw of a Titan. Levi rocketed behind her, slicing off a hunk of its neck. "Alright, come on Jaeger!" Eren slammed his foot down onto a Titan's head, and then looked over his shoulder.

"Levi, will we be able to make it back? We have so much more to carry now, and we lost so many just getting here… will we be able to make it?" she asked as the two of them landed on a rooftop. "It's not a question of "will," (**Name**)…" She looked over at him, and saw his gaze was set on the soldiers securing their newfound supply. "It's a question of "when," She saw him glance over at her, the slightest hint of a smile forming on his lips. "(**Name**)! Levi! Come on! We need to get this out of the city and back inside Wall Rose! If we can do that, we may have finally won this war!" Erwin bellowed from below.

A surge of newfound courage and adrenaline flooded her veins, and she gripped her blades tightly in her trembling hands. "Levi… we need to destroy every last Titan… even if it costs us our lives…" He looked over at her, and she grinned. "Let's show these bastards just what it means to mess with us!" Levi looked shocked at her words, but replied with a small nod. "Alright, (**Name**), let's go!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sir, they've been gone for a long time now, do you think they're okay? Or do you think they all got… you know…" Pixis gave a quiet scoff, placing his flask against his lips before taking a long drink of the liquid inside. "If I know Erwin and Levi, they won't die so easily. And besides…" He stopped, tightening the cap on his flask. "Now that Levi has someone to protect, I know he won't let himself die." The soldier that had been talking to him glanced down, and then to the other side of the wall.

"Hey… Sir…" Pixis raised his eyebrow, looking at him over his shoulder. "Yes?" The soldier raised his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun, his eyes squinting to get a better look. "Sir… I see movement! About two-thousand meters!" The soldier then ran to a small box on the wall, opening the lid and grabbing a telescope from inside. He extended it as far as it would go, and then placed it to his eye. "Sir! It's the Scouting Regiment! They're back!" Pixis's eyes widened, and he grabbed the telescope from the soldiers' hands.

He placed it to his eye, and saw that it was indeed the Scouting Regiment. Erwin was in front, his clothes still bloodied and his skin red as well. (**Name**) and Levi were on either side of him, the rest of the soldiers following behind. He saw Eren passed out behind (**Name**) on her horse, and then his eyes drifted to the now full boxes some soldiers were escorting. "They… they did it…" Pixis muttered, and the soldier looked at him. "What, Sir?" Pixis threw the telescope to his side, grabbing his blades. "They did it! Clear those Titans away from the gate! Protect the Scouting Regiment at all costs!" he exclaimed as he leapt from the wall.

The soldier stared at him for a moment, and then looked at the other soldiers standing beside the mounted cannons. "Well?! You heard him! Fire!" he exclaimed. He watched as they began scurrying to load the cannons, and he drew his blades. "The rest of you, follow me! We must clear away those Titans!" he shouted, taking a running leap off the wall. "Now's not the time to be scared! Charge!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) and the rest of the Scouting Regiment neared the gate, and she saw Pixis and the other Garrison soldiers clearing away the last of the Titans that had gathered near the gate while they were away. "Open the gate! The Scouting Regiment has returned!" (**Name**) heard the bell begin ringing from inside the wall, and the gate began to open. She glanced at Eren, still passed out behind her. "_You did well, Eren… you deserve your rest…_" she thought, his head coming to rest gently on her back.

She brought her horse to a slow trot, and followed Erwin through the gate. As always when the Scouting Regiment returned from one of their expeditions, the entire population of the Wall was surrounding the entrance inside. They stared at each and every one of them as they came through the gate, a look of awe upon their faces.

"_**THEY DID IT!**_"

The huge roar of cheers and exclamations filled (**Name**)'s ears, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran her sleeve across her face in an attempt to rid herself of them, but they just continued on down her cheeks. She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Erwin giving her a soft smile. "We did it, (**Name**)…" He then grabbed her hand and raised it into the air, along with his own. The other soldiers, including Levi, soon followed.

"_**WE DID IT!"**_


	15. Hope -Fin-

_**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN THE "YOU/YOUR" FORMAT. I HAD TO EDIT IT INTO THE SHE/HER FORMAT SO FANFICTION WOULD ACCEPT IT AND NOT REMOVE IT. I KNOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME "YOUS" AND STUFF IN HERE. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE PROPER TERM. I CAN'T GET EVERYTHING THE FIRST TIME I EDIT. THANK YOU~**_

_"To the King,_

_ It has been months since you heard from me, in fact, in just a few more days, it will have been a full year since the expedition outside the wall lead by Commander Erwin Smith took place. There is a reason I have kept all communications with you off the grid since then, and all shall soon be explained. You see, our research program led by Ms. Hanji Zoe has been going rather well with all the new notes she has in her possession. With everything we now have in our care, the Titans have slowly begun to decrease in numbers. Thanks to the amazing efforts of Eren Jaeger, we can finally begin to rebuild humanity._

_Let's not forget that not all the soldiers who left these walls returned with beating hearts. We gave them a proper sendoff, and now have a growing cemetery dedicated in memory of them. I hope you may come down and visit sometime, perhaps to show your respects to the soldiers who kept you safe from harm by giving their own precious lives. Aside from that, we have construction teams back inside Wall Maria who are continuously working on rebuilding the city piece by piece._

_Slowly, humanity is beginning to move outwards again. We even have some small villages popping up outside of Wall Maria itself. Speaking of which, do you remember that young boy Commander Erwin took into the Scouting Regiment so many years ago? The one from the slums? He was the one who helped gain this new era of humanity! Can you believe it? Humanity has finally turned a new leaf, and everyone is doing their part to help out._

_I have put it into place that everyone in the Scouting Legion be transferred to new homes outside of Wall Maria. It is safe enough to finally head out into the real world, and I believe the Scouting Regiment deserves first pick. They've risked more than anyone else in the military, and they deserve some well-needed rest. Ah yes! Splendid news! We've had our first real wedding that can be celebrated without fear! The young boy I mentioned earlier? He got married to a young woman about three months after the Regiment returned from outside the walls. It was an enormous celebration, and Commander Erwin personally hosted it. It signified the real beginning of a new era for humankind._

_So, my dear friend, there is no reason to continue hiding in the center of the walls. Come on out into the fresh air without worry, come join the rest of us as a normal human. There is no need for worry or fear anymore, so please, old friend, come celebrate with the rest of us._

_~Pixis"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A gentle breeze blew across the plains, several leaves being shaken from their home and twisting in the wind. The black-haired man took a deep breath, the water of the crystal-clear lake lapping gently at his feet. His eyes closed as the smell of fresh air filled his nose, a small smile crossing his face. "_There is no fear here… not anymore,_" he thought, his hands moving behind his neck and his back laying down against the lush grass.

His hair brushed against his forehead as the breeze continued to blow gently, his bare toes becoming wet as the water ran over them. "Hey, sleepy head!" He opened one eye slowly, his eyebrow raising as he saw a pair of (**color**) eyes peering back into his own.

"Hmph… I'd know those gorgeous eyes anywhere," he said softly, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around (**Name**) to pull her down on top of him. She giggled, feeling his head nestle into her shoulder. "Mmm… I've dreamed of this, (**Name**)…" she heard him whisper into her ear. She sighed softly, placing a tender kiss upon his cheek. "This is more than I ever thought I'd have in this life…" she replied quietly, her fingers running slowly through his raven hair. "I thought I'd die long ago…" Levi moved his head back, his eyes now soft instead of their usual cold, emotionless look.

"(**Name**), don't speak like that. That is all behind us now. All that matters now…" He grabbed her left hand in his own, their rings gently touching each other. "Is what the future holds for us. We have a place of our own now… beautiful land all to ourselves… it's only about you and me now, (**Name**)," he said, his lips gently touching her own. She felt a soft blush run across her cheeks, and she gave a small nod. "Well… come on, dear… I've made dinner for us. And remember, Hanji is coming over with Erwin tonight!" she called as she stood up and made her way back into their home.

Levi chuckled quietly, pulling himself up and sitting on his knees at the water's edge. He dipped his hands inside the crisp water, bringing it to his face and splashing it on his skin. He shook his head, droplets of water flying every which way. He gave a small smile, and then rose to his feet to follow (**Name**)'s lead into their house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A toast! To Levi and (**Name**)!" Erwin exclaimed as he raised his glass into the air. (**Name**) blushed, and Levi shook his head. "N-no… we don't deserve that. It was the actions of all the Scouting Legion that got us-" He was stopped as Erwin's arm landed on his shoulder, a grin spread across his lips. "Was that a stutter, Levi? Hmm? Wow! You've really changed since everything has become all peaceful!" Levi clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and looking away as his cheeks tinted themselves pink.

(**Name**) giggled quietly, and Hanji looked at the two of them. "So, how have you guys been? Happy?" (**Name**)'s lips curled into a small smile, and she nodded. "Oh yes. I've never been happier…" she replied softly. Levi glanced over at her, a small smile upon his face. "Good! By the way, how was your honeymoon?" Erwin asked, his grin widening. Her face flushed bright red, and Levi glared at him. "Say one more word, Erwin… I dare you…" he hissed. Erwin laughed heartily, and took a drink from his glass. "Oh come on, Levi! It's time to celebrate and laugh! No more running or cowering in fear! We can finally live real lives!"

(**Name**) took the cloth from her lap, running it gently over her lips. "I bet those were used a lot that night…" Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks were as red as they could possibly be. "Erwin!" Levi exclaimed, his own face turning bright red at his words. Erwin laughed loudly once more, cringing as Levi's fist hit his shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh, slowly rising to her feet. "Well, Erwin, our honeymoon wasn't that night, honestly. We waited for a while…" she replied, walking beside Levi and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Erwin raised his eyebrow, and she slowly walked to the door. "I'm going to step outside, alright?" she said as she opened it and padded out into the darkness. She took a deep breath, a soft smile spreading across her face. She made her way down to the lakeside, letting the soft breeze blow over her skin. "Hey, I'm sorry about Erwin… I didn't know he was this… imbecilic…" She looked to her right, seeing Levi stop beside her.

"Oh no, it wasn't Erwin… I came out here actually hoping you would follow me…" she replied softly. Levi looked over at her, his eyebrow raised. "You were hoping I would follow you? Is there something wrong?" She stared out over the lake, the moon shining in its reflection. "No, there's nothing wrong…" Levi kept looking at her, and he tilted his head. "What's wrong? Tell me, (**Name**)… you have that look on your face like you're keeping a secret…"

Her smile softened even more, and she looked up at the stars overhead. "Levi… remember how you said that we had to worry about what our future holds for us?" Levi's look turned to one of confusion, and he nodded slowly. "Um… yes… why?" She looked at him, closing her eyes and smiling brightly. "What if I told you that we would have someone else in that future?" Levi stared at her for a few moments, and then his eyes widened. "(**N-Name**)… are you telling me that… you're…"

She gave a small nod and opened her eyes, only to see Levi grab her waist and lift her up, spinning her in a circle before setting her back down gently. "(**Name**)… this is amazing…" he said softly, his hands gently touching her middle. She moved her hands on top of his, and his lips touched her forehead. "I love you, (**Name**)." She looked up at him, and she no longer saw the cold, unfeeling Corporal she had known for so long. She saw the man whom she shared the strongest bond with. She saw the man who protected her even if it meant his own demise. She saw the man that was now her husband.

**_But, most importantly, she saw the man who would be the father of her child, and would be the one she spent the rest of her life with._**

~_Fin_~


End file.
